


Walking in Darkness

by Rayen_King



Series: In Darkness [1]
Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Adult Language, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Canonical Character Death, Drug Use, English, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Major Original Character(s), Medicinal Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Science Fiction, Suggestive Themes, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayen_King/pseuds/Rayen_King
Summary: Alou Tatiana Ackerman has been legally blind since she was twelve. The daughter of a Noble of Taurus 3, she longs for freedom, but her father—who is the cause of her blindness—views her as nothing but a means to gain a higher ranking for his family, and money to squander. When he betroths her to a man on Taurus 4, he sends her with only her maid, no one else. Her only friend switches the tickets with another passenger for his New Mecca tickets on a ghost lane… Lots of time between stops… and for someone whose become quite acquainted with her Primitive side… It’s a long time to try and pass… but most importantly… it’s a long time to allow for something to go wrong as she muses over what appears to be a prisoner who seems to be just awake as she is…
Relationships: Richard B. Riddick/Original Female Character
Series: In Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562836
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on fanfiction.net, but I am transferring it here as I like the layout of Ao3. Please note this is a part of a series!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Riddick may seem a little ooc to most I’m sure, but I am actually going to follow his backstory if anyone knows it, where he was scapegoated while serving in the military. The main oc was created as a sort of way to bring this side out of him.

_Cryosleep… you were supposed to be asleep. Ha! Fucking liars,_ I was wide awake—sure I couldn’t tell where my location in the ship was, but I knew I shouldn’t have been awake. The sound of my cryo tank beeping that I was awake filled the silence, but no one else was awake to be bothered to check out the problem. I just listened to everyone else’s breathing, my hearing trying to reach out to the back of the ship through the beeping, where I kept hearing what sounded like growls of annoyance. I was tempted to pull the lever to release the door, but I decided being practically blind wouldn’t help with that urge of curiosity, so I left it alone at just a thought.

Yes, I was legally blind; had been for the last eight years due to my no-good father getting into a drunken rage about some hussy who refused to marry him due to his violent tendencies… further proven when I awoke in a hospital with lack of sight from him throwing me into a crystal vase; face first. It had shattered once it hit the floor, and several shards ended up in my eyes, tearing most of my retina and making my eyes useless… save in the dark. Somehow, my eyesight healed enough to allow me to see these blurry outlines in the dark. How, I don’t know… maybe it was a way the doctors tried to save my eyesight. Because I could see that way, my maid and myself kept my room dark, so I could navigate it alone.

After the “accident”, as my father demanded we refer to it as, I changed slightly as I came to rely on my other senses more and more. The primitive—the animal—side of me came out. My ears sharpened, my sense of smell became as a predator’s; I became—in a sense—a wild animal, dependent on my other senses—touch, smell, hearing—as they took over for my sight.

Anyway… back to the ship I’m on…. Besides myself and Ginger—my maid—I think I scented and heard at least forty people, not counting crew.

Heard an Arab voice. Sounds like a Chrislam, probably on pilgrimage to New Mecca. I hear a few younger voices with him… probably either his acolytes or his sons… maybe both? They weren’t speaking English… but probably don’t know it.

Smelled leather boots, and earth. Free settlers maybe? They frequent these backwater routes…

There was a man that smelled of liquor and dust. Not to mention cowardice. Probably a smuggler of some kind… his voice suggested a snob… so a smuggler that thinks he is actually a true dealer in whatever it is he sells.

There was a kid… not sure if it was a girl or boy. Seemed skittish, but wasn’t too bad beyond that, and also sticked to themselves.

Then there was this… toxic smell… the man actually bumped into me… to be honest it was a very clammy touch, and I felt the need to wipe my arm before Ginger helped me into the pod…

Then… after him… there were clanks and clinks of chains… no footsteps, no voice. But I did catch a scent. Musky… rich, like fine wood, deep and earthy. There was a very faint scent of blood, the man’s or someone else’s, I am not sure. There was also the scent of... to be honest… I’m not sure…

Alou Tatiana Helene Julitta Iole Rhea Sydne Jeana Alease Zavanna Lessie Akerman was my name, my full name anyway. After a few revisions, I now go by Alou Tatiana Akerman. I blamed my father and two paternal Grandmothers for the frighteningly long name. I’ve dropped at least one name for every year I’ve gone without sight and mother, and kept Tatiana in memoriam for my mother, who gave me the name in hopes it pleased my father’s family enough to not make my name so ridiculously long—apparently it made them sound like old earth royalty… it didn’t, it made them sound like idiots. They still gave me a ridiculously long name…

I suddenly wondered why I was thinking about my past, about my fucked up family. Shouldn’t I be more focused on how the hell I was gonna avoid meeting whatever moronic bastard my father “married” me off to? Granted, Ginger had swiped our tickets to Taurus 4 on a more standard and commonly used lane, for the New Mecca Tickets on the Hunter-Gratzner in the ghost lanes…

I turned my head towards where Ginger’s tank was, thinking of how she was more than likely sleeping while I was still awake.

My thoughts were interrupted when my ears caught a sound that startled me. A loud crunch-like sound. My body tensed as I heard the pilots get out of their tanks—well more so fall out of them.

“What happened?!” one voice—a male voice—asked.

“The captain’s dead!” a second, a female voice answered.

“What?!”

That was my thoughts exactly. The captain was dead, and it seemed we were in the process of crashing. I felt my heart pound in my chest, the sound reverberating throughout my body. All of my instincts entrap my limbs, and I gripped the cloth that protected my eyes, and had been meant to help me sleep. I ripped it away and the hazy vision of shadowy outlines filled my mind. Silvery outlines of two figures moved in front of me, not noticing I was awake as they ran towards the front of the ship, and the blackness that flashed with white showed that it was indeed an emergency.

I leaned forward, glancing toward Ginger—she was still blissfully ignorant in her cryosleep. Further back, I saw the outline of a man… he appeared to be blindfolded, shackled and bitted inside his tank.

_Who is he?_ I wondered briefly, and my memory flashed the sounds of chains I had heard. I growled softly. _Prisoner or slave? If slave someone is no doubt gonna get arrested. If prisoner that seems a little inhumane._ I watched a second outline drop to the ground in front of the restrained man’s tank. _Idiot._

Suddenly, my tank jerked free, and I covered my face in case the glass shattered. My body slammed back as the tank rolled, my head hitting the release lever hard.

And my world went black.


	2. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we have the survivors gathering together, and preparing for the unknown dangers of the planet they've crashed on.

I awoke to the sight of nothing, and knew that where my tank was it was bright. I heard voices above me, asking me if I was worth saving, who the hell I was, and there was a comment about what was up with the cloth I had clenched in my hand. I lifted my other hand, and touched the glass.  
“Help…” I coughed, trying to register what had happened. I felt them suddenly stare at me. “Someone help me!” I finally yelled, trying to find my release lever blindly. “Please, someone help me!”  
“You heard her, get her out!” a female voice yelled, and then I heard something get slammed between the tank and the plexi-glass, and then a popping click as it opened. “Come on, hon’. You’re safe.”  
I managed to grip the hand offered to me, and was pulled free of what could have been my coffin if it hadn’t been for this woman. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”  
“No problem,” she said, and noticed her hands were rough and calloused—she was one of the free settlers I had sensed when we departed.  
“Hey, what’s with the cloth?” a younger voice asked, and I turned my head towards them slightly.  
“It was to cover my eyes while I slept. So the lights wouldn’t keep me awake,” I answered.  
“Why would the lights bother you in cryo?”  
“When I first fell asleep. I’m blind, but I used to be able to see, so sometimes lights make it harder for me to fall asleep, even with the cryo,” I explained simply, deciding to keep seeing in the dark at some degree to myself.  
“I guess that makes sense…” a male voice replied as I tried to locate Ginger’s scent or voice.  
“Um… is there another woman with you? Red hair, kinda pale complexion?” I asked, remembering my friend’s appearance from when I was younger.  
“A red head?” the kid asked. I wasn’t sure if it was female or not, and I at the time had a lot of dust in my nose so picking up any other indicating scents was next to impossible. “In kinda a maid uniform?”  
“Yes…” I nodded.  
“We found her,” the older woman said softly. “But…” she led me to a still closed tank. “She didn’t make it down.”  
She guided my hand to the glass, and I imagined Ginger laying there, never waking from cryo-sleep. “Oh, Ginger…”  
“Was she a friend of yours?” the male asked.  
“My only friend…”  
“Poor thing,” the woman said, holding my shoulder in a supportive gesture.  
I patted the glass, feeling tears in my unseeing eyes. “Sleep well…” my voice was soft, inaudible. The irony of this was I had uttered the words as Ginger helped me into my tank. She had laughed and returned my words, and then got into her own. There were screams from somewhere else, and I nodded to my savoir. “I’ll be fine.”  
They walked off after promising to return after seeing what was going on. I took my eye cloth and gently wrapped it around my neck, then found the crowbar they had used to rescue me—after a few moments of feeling around, and opened the tank. I took the cloth off, and gently laid it over her eyes.  
“Goodnight, my friend. May you be welcomed in heaven,” I whispered, while in mind, if there is such a place.  
I got up, and walked around inhaling and hearing my steps echo off the walks and fallen tanks, my hands stretched out to locate walks or objects to use as guides. It was slow going, but it got me to where I wanted to go. I was in the main compartment. I smelled water, and heard it drip from the cisterns.  
“Wonderful,” I sighed, heading outside. “Losing water.” Then, suddenly, a scent hit me, and stopped dead in my tracks.  
It was that rich, deep, earthy smell, only now it seemed… darker. Almost like a predator’s, making my skin crawl as I inhaled more. Annoyance, anger, and guilt. The guilt is the main thing that made me start to follow the scent, want to comfort its owner and learn their past. I was starting to enter a cooler part of the ship, when a hand slammed onto my shoulder.  
I snapped my head around. “Whose hand is this?” It felt familiar, so I tried to focus on it.  
“Officer Johns. I don’t recommend you wandering alone.”  
“Why?” I growled… it was that toxic scent, and the clammy hand from before.  
“Big Evil,” he said matter of fact-ly, as if that explained everything.  
“Who and what is Big Evil?” I snarled, grabbing his wrist and throwing it off my shoulder. My skin was now crawling, and I wished we could spare the water for a shower, ‘cause I felt contaminated.  
“The Riddick.”  
It’s as if that is supposed to mean something to me? I rolled my unseeing eyes. “Ok, whatever. I think I’ll be fine,” my body turned and followed the scent anyway.  
The scent led me to the cargo hold, and I frowned as I heard the voice of that snobby coward from before. He reminded me of my paternal family with his snood and “I’m holier than thou” tone, talking about old earth artifacts he had smuggled, most of which were close range weapons. I decided I had to make a comment as I stepped in.  
“If this Riddick guy is so dangerous, wouldn’t you much rather have long range weapons?” I asked, finding the kid’s shoulder to pat it as my “echolocation” gave me a rough picture of the area.  
“Miss!” the woman who’d helped me exclaimed. “I’m sorry—”  
“It’s fine. I have my ways,” I said, taking my hand from the kid’s shoulder. “Hearing and smell gets the job done. Been doing it for eight years.”  
The kid stood. “You’ve been blind for eight years?!”  
“I did say I’ve been blind for a while but I used to see.”  
“The name’s Jack,” he said.  
So, it was a boy, not a girl? Something was off, but I shrugged it off. “Alou.”  
“Shazza,” the other woman stated, then I smelled the male who had been with her and Jack. “This is me husband, Zeke.”  
“How do you do?” I stated, nodding my head in their direction.  
“And I’m Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur,” the snob said, as if I cared.  
“And snob,” I snapped. “And idiot would be appropriate. Along with smuggler.”  
I heard his mouth open and close several times. I was more than happy with the effect of my words. Good to know my tongue still works properly when it comes to cutting stupid men to size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading. Stay tuned for Chapter 3:Convict


	3. Convict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steps are being taken by other survivors to defend against Riddick, while Alou just wants to get out of her dress and into something more appropriate for traversing a diet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayen: Hi there! Rayen here! Now, when I posted this over on FanFiction.net, I had characters talking here in the notes that existed in the realm of the fourth wall. *waves around to show the huge room set up like either a lounge or a talk show set.* Usually, they would be doing that classic disclaimer, but let's face it, those are overrated after the first chapter. I can do that again if anyone would be interested. Let me know in the comments! NOW ONTO THE SHOW!

I walked through the luggage, my hands brushing over the cases for Braille. My shirt had been ripped somehow, not to mention my outfit was not exactly… survival wear, so I needed to change. I also had this odd feeling I might want to stay covered… aka Johns.

The familiar raised metal met my hand, and I located the code pad, punched in my code, and opened it. Then I had to navigate through the overturned items to try and find my trunk. Chairs, a desk, a few small boxes, Ginger’s trunk—I thought about going through that to try and see if she had packed anything I could use, but I decided at this time, I wouldn’t. After a few more minutes, I found my trunk, and after a moment, I had it upright and opened so I could dig through for it for a decent shirt for the desert climate—that is how Jack explained the area for me.

My fingers found something of light cotton, and I pulled it out and felt it, discovering it to be a tank top. I pulled that out and rested it on the edge of the trunk before reaching in to find a pair of pants to replace my skirt, as well as a pair of shoes a little better than what I have on. First I found a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers. I switched into those first, my skirts starting to bug me. After gasping as a few scratches screamed in the cold air, I paused after taking my shirt off, and ran my hand over my bra’s strap, growling when I found a large tear, and then bent forward to search for a fresh one. I couldn’t find one, so I simply took the ripped one off, and then hissed as a scrape was caught by hooks. I reached for my shirt…

And a hand placed itself just above the waist of my jeans, in the small of my back. It was rough, large, and warm… and ever so slightly shaking. I stood straight and covered my chest with my shirt. The hand crept up my spine, and I stood a little straighter the higher it went. There was a soft chuckling.

_ There you are. _

I jerked my foot up and aimed for right in between the legs, aiming to send who I thought was Johns sprawling to the floor like the dog he was, and just walk out after putting my shirt on.

There was only one slight flaw with the plan…

A hand caught my ankle, threw it back to the floor, and then spun me around, yanking me against a huge body. It  **wasn’t Johns** . I felt that hand on the back of my neck, and I inhaled that predatory scent once more.

_ Shit… _ was my only thought as warm air swept over my right ear.

“You really shouldn’t have done that…” the voice was a growl, with a hint of amusement.

Even at those words, I couldn’t find myself to be scared. If anything, I was relaxed; totally relaxed. “So what now? Gonna kill me?”

“No.” he inhaled as I felt a nose press into my hair—was he smelling me?

“Are you gonna rape me?” I asked, still surprised at how calm I was acting.

There was a snarl as he lifted his head from my hair. “Fuck no.”

“Then what the hell are you smelling me for?”

“Curious.”

I raised an eyebrow. “About what?”

“Why aren’t you afraid of me like the rest of them?” the voice asked.

I frowned. Why wasn’t I afraid of him? He could kill me right here and no one would know until it was too late. I just… trusted him in a way. I trusted he would do whatever he wanted, and somehow I know he wouldn’t hurt me. And this was our first meeting. “I don’t know.”

I heard him chuckle, and inhaled his scent again. Predatory, rich, strong, and confident… Amusement. And his voice… from what I heard, it was a low baritone, and made me feel… safe?

He relinquished his hold on me, and walked away. Then about ten steps away, he stopped and seemed to turn back. “If I had the money, I’d pay you big time for the show.” And then he disappeared.

I blinked several times before pulling my shirt on. Then I dug around for a moment, trying to find my water bottles, a backpack, and once I had, I left the cargo hold, passing by Riddick’s hiding spot before locating where Jack and Shazza were.

“My bloody oath…” I heard Shazza gasp.

“What is it?” I asked, confused as to what I had missed.

“Three suns…” Jack murmured, and I snapped my head towards him.

“Three suns?!”

I heard Zeke’s voice turn to the pilot that had survived. “So much for your nightfall.”

Paris groaned with a whine. “So much for my cocktail hour.”

I rolled my eyes. “Who cares about cocktail hour when we’re marooned on a planet with three damn suns?”

The holy man I had heard earlier was positive. “We take this as a good sign—a path. A direction from God.”

I smiled.  _ At least someone has faith… _

Someone swung down behind me, and I restrained a growl as I stepped away from Johns’s toxic scent. “A very good sign!” he chuckled. “That’s Riddick’s direction. You do not wanna be caught in the dark with this guy.”

I smirked, turning my head towards him. “Not afraid of the dark… are you?”

He ignored me as the pilot spoke. “I thought you found his restraints over there. Toward the sunset.”

“Which means he went towards the sunrise,” the ass sneered.

I rolled my eyes,  _ if you know him so well, why’d he get loose— _

“Blindie!” Johns yelled after walking off a few feet.

I bristled, and I could have sworn I heard a growl in the container behind me. “My name is Alou. Not Blindie!”

“Whatever. You got a good nose and ears?”

My neck hairs bristled more than ever. “What do you think?”

“You’re with us.”

I snarled as he and the pilot—Fry I now remembered—walked away with the Christlams. I walked forward, keeping to the back as I listened in on their conversation.

“If he’s a human form of a leojag, what the hell is she since I think you just pissed her off?” Fry asked.

“Well, I’d call her a blind smilodon,” Johns said, and I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

I growled to let them now I heard his comment about being blind. Oh, once it got dark I would love to be sitting somewhere and watching Riddick’s outline tearing Johns’s apart…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and let me know about those notes sessions with the characters if you want me to do them.


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steps are being taken by other survivors to defend against Riddick, while Alou just wants to get out of her dress and into something more appropriate for traversing a diet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayen: Hi there! Rayen here! Now, when I posted this over on FanFiction.net, I had characters talking here in the notes that existed in the realm of the fourth wall. *waves around to show the huge room set up like either a lounge or a talk show set.* Usually, they would be doing that classic disclaimer, but let's face it, those are overrated after the first chapter. I can do that again if anyone would be interested. Let me know in the comments! NOW ONTO THE SHOW!

In the distance, after about an hour’s walk, the others thought this place looked like trees, and hoped for an oasis. It turned out to be a boneyard. Imam, the leader of the Christlams, described the area to me; the “trees” his boys had spotted actually turned out to be the dorsal bones of some titanic skeleton, tinted green by lichen. There was a virtual sea of bleached animal bones, which seemed to me to moan in pain. I noticed that straight off.

“Is this whole planet dead?” Fry asked, as I walked around, inhaling softly as I held a hand out to touch the bones. Besides the smell of long gone death… I also caught something familiar…

One of the boys said something, and Imam translated for him, “He asks what could have killed so many great things.”

“Disease maybe…” the pilot said. “But the question is, why are they all here?”

“Some… communal graveyard, perhaps… like the elephants of Earth,” Imam suggested.

My hand ran along the bone, and I felt strange grooves… like cut marks, deep within the bone like a sword wound. I frowned, finding this odd.

The scent of oil and metal came to me—Fry stepped beside me. “Graveyard.”

I shook my head. “From these marks, I’d say killing field…”

“Long time ago. Whatever happened,” Johns stated.

I rolled my eyes and heard him chase one of the kids out of the skull, then sat there for a minute then left himself.

I made my way there, inhaling softly, chuckling, and then I sat there just listening. I ran a hand along something that felt like a comb… made me think of baleen in whales. A harp like sound erupted.

“Maybe this was a whale-like land animal. What do you think,” I tilted my head up, smirking. “Riddick?”

There was a growl. “How’d you know?”

“Your scent, and you were breathing hard, though low,” I said, still playing the baleen like a harp. “Not hard to hear if you are listening close.”

He dropped behind me. “And you are?”

“Blame Johns. I’d be back at the ship if he had a pair.”

He chuckled, making me smile a little.

“Here,” I held the tube for the breather to him. “You could use the fresh O 2 .”

He took it and inhaled deeply. Then he handed it back. “Where’d you get those?”

“Fry gave this one to me… where she got it, I’m not sure.”

“Interesting…”

My fingers continued strumming. “I better run. I’m supposed to be the “Riddick Detection System.” Or so Johns thinks.”

He chuckled again, and I walked out, leaving the baleen to hum as I walked passed Fry, who was changing out her O 2 , and Johns who walked back to Fry.

_ I saw nothing… heard nothing… smelt nothing, _ I thought as I reached forward to locate Imam.

“I’m here, my child,” he said gently, taking my hand to guide me closer to him and his boys.

I smiled. “Thank you, Imam.” I inhaled with a sigh. Nice chance of losing Johns hopefully.

Unfortunately, Johns was still breathing when he and Fry caught up. I rolled my eyes as he complained about me not sensing the convict and him not biting on the bait of a swallow of scotch.

I huffed to myself.  _ I’ve only interacted with the guy a few times, but I can tell Riddick isn’t an idiot. He probably had drunk the swallow, and then replaced it with something else. _

“Captain, Captain,” one of the kids called to Fry. They had found something again.

From the way they were talking, it sounded like some kind of desert plant; was it edible?

“Wait, wait, wait,” Fry said, and then did something with the plant.

“What is it?” I asked, really hating being blind at that moment.

“A baseball…” she answered slowly, as if she couldn’t even believe what she was saying.

“We’re not alone here, yes?” Imam asked.

“Never thought we were,” Johns growled.

“I don’t think he was talking about Riddick, Johns,” I snapped.

After a while—I lost track of time to be honest—we came upon a settlement, long since empty. No one had been there for probably decades, yet the kids still yelled up and down for an answer. I walked around, attempting to ignore their yells, and listen to the area, then just gave up and sniffed around.

“Hey, I think I found something!” I yelled, tapping the object.

If my nose was correct, it was a moisture recovery unit, in disrepair, but probably functional. My foot kicked a jug or two as the others ran over.

“Water… water was here,” Imam said.

“Allahu Akbar…” the boys chanted, and I frowned at the Arabic. Didn’t they know English for god’s sake?!

“‘God is great’, yes?” the older man translated.

“I guess so,” I sighed,  _ Or I have a better nose than you do eyes. _

“Well, I’m born again,” Johns said.

_ As what? A cockroach? _ I thought at his words.

Fry was quiet, and I figured she was wondering where everyone had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and let me know about those notes sessions with the characters if you want me to do them.


	5. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the exploration group explores the abandoned settlement, something makes then turn back to the crash site. Sounds of gunshots... and then there is the first death, and the recapture of the Riddick.

I stood in the settlement, listening to and smelling the place. The feeling I had back at the boneyard seeped back under my skin. The feeling of Death everywhere. Johns and the Chrislams were assessing repairs needed on the moisture recovery unit, seeing how hard it would be to fix. Fry was checking out the building. And it also sounded like Johns just scared her, so now he was with her.

I suddenly caught an old scent, frowned, and decided to follow it, my fingers reaching forward until metal met my skin, and I circled the large object a few times before accessing that it was an old skiff, prepped and ready. “Now this is strange.”

“Allahu Akbar!” Fry cried, and I jumped before glaring blindly in the direction of her voice and footsteps.

“Thanks for the heart attack, Fry,” I snapped.

About ten minutes later, I leaned against the skiff in the shade as Fry checked it out, when there was an echoing crack that seemed to come out of nowhere from the flats we had just walked across, and it made me stand straight up.

“No juice, looks like it’s been laid up for years. But we might be able to adapt—”

“Shut up,” Johns snapped, and stepped out of the transport as I stepped towards the sounds, my head cocked slightly to the side as I listened to the echoes. “Sorry, thought I heard something.”

“Like what?” Fry asked, walking out.

I sighed, wondering what had happened. “A gun.”

“Like my pistol,” Johns said.

We were heading back to the crash, when several more gunshots sounded, followed by a male’s screams, then silence, then a female scream. As I tried to match the screams to the voices I had heard as we all broke into a dead run, Johns breaking away to the right, and a little while later, a shotgun shot sounded off.

In that moment, my heart rate was more than a beat—it was a hum. My limbs were suddenly loaded with adrenaline, and I bent myself forward and felt my speed pick up as I followed the way that Johns had, following his toxic scent which was overlaying that scent that still complexes my emotions. I found myself hear Johns pound Riddick like a chained dog, though the convict was silent.

“I don’t play that! I don’t play that so try again!” the toxic man roared as I heard a boot connect to a ribcage.

I knew an unfair beating when I heard one. “Johns! Stop!” I snarled, running around where I figured Riddick was and grabbing Johns’ arm as he lifted it.

“Get off Blindie!” a fist came up and connected with my nose and I fell back, barely missing an edge of what I can only guess was the grave Zeke dug for the dead, my head pounding in pain. “C’mon Riddick, tell me a better lie!”

I felt a sticky substance under my hands that rested in the dirt as I forced myself to sit up and I frowned as I heard Riddick growl.

“Don’t hit ‘er—”

“Shut up!” another kick sounded.

One hand lifted from the sticky dirt, and as I rubbed the substance together, I observed an oily, syrup-like texture. I inhaled, catching a rusty salt smell.

“Ease up, ease up, Johns! Just tell me what—” Fry yelled as she yanked said man off the convict, only for Shazza to take over the beating.

“What’d you do with ‘im?” she screamed. “You bloody sick animal you, what’dja do with me Zeke?!”

_ Blood? _ I thought, gently licking a finger to try and confirm my thought. Copper and iron filled my taste buds. “What the?”

I sensed Fry looking at me as I stared blankly towards the grave, inhaling as I vaguely heard the beating of the convict end. Jack came over and helped me up, and we headed for the ship, my mind pondering the scent mixed in with Zeke’s…

Because it wasn’t Riddick’s.

About fifteen minutes after returning to the ship, after Johns tried to accuse me of attempting to prevent him from taking Riddick into custody (again), I found myself and Jack in the cargo hold, with me digging through the trunk for a clean shirt after wiping my hand on my tank top. As I stood with another tank, I inhaled softly, then paused, then turned my head slightly towards Jack as I inhaled again.

_ I had a feeling you weren’t telling the truth, kiddo, _ I thought as I spoke. “Jack, are you starting your week?” I asked, setting the clean shirt aside as I reached into my trunk again.

“What?!” she roared. “I’m a guy—”

“I can smell the blood,” I cut her off.

She silenced and I held out a pad to her.

“Hey…” she whispered as she took the object and I went to take off my dirty shirt. “You won’t tell right?”

I smiled. “No. Just try and keep it dry.” I pulled out extra underwear and held them out. “Here.”

“Thanks Alou,” she went to change, and I finished changing myself, putting my knapsack on my hip via tying it to my belt.

I headed back to the main part of the ship, hearing Johns and Fry talk as I passed by.

“So, why isn’t it all bloody?” Fry asked, and I assumed it was whatever Riddick had for a weapon.

Johns snorted. “I assume he licked it clean.”

I frowned. I doubted he did that—I knew he didn’t kill Zeke. Riddick’s scent was not blended in anyway with the blood. I might need to try and speak with the convict privately… it didn’t seem to add up.

As I approached, Imam came to my side, gently grabbing my arm and guiding me to the main cabin of the ship.

“The sled was in your path,” he explained as I sat down on the cool metal. “And I wasn’t sure how oriented you were after Johns had smacked you—”

“Smack? He hit me period,” I snapped, then inhaled softly and smiled. “But thank you for your help.”

He inhaled softly, a dry raspy sound from lack of water. “You’re welcome, Miss. Akerman.”

I frowned at the use of my last name. “How did you find out my last name, Imam?”

“Your cryotank.”

Oh,” I heard him cough, then fumbled with my knapsack then yanked out one of my two water bottles.

“Allah… you have water?” he asked, his voice filled with amazement.

“Only two quarts,” I sighed. “Take a swallow, give your boys one each, and I’ll get Jack and Shazza one each. Once Fry and Johns get back, they can have some. Oh, and Paris.”

The man chuckled, then swallowed the life giving liquid. He called his kids over and passed it around to them, ordering them one swallow each, then returned it.

“Alou?” Jack’s hand rested on my shoulder.

I held up the bottle. “One swallow.”

“You are awesome!” she took it and swallowed, then handed it back. “Thanks.”

“Where’s Shazza?” I asked, capping the bottle.

“Just inside,” the holy man said.

I stood and walked inside, my hand on the wall as I called out. “Shazza?”

“She’s over—YOU HAVE WATER?!” Paris’s whiney voice made me want to slap him when he surprised me with the shout.

“Yes, but only two 2-quart bottles. One swallow,” I growled, keeping my hand on the bottle as he tried to take more. “Enough! I said one you hog.” I yanked it away, capped it, and went to Shazza. “Hey.”

“What is it, Alou?” her voice was cracked from crying.

“I have water. I was hoping we only need it as a backup, but this is all we have,” I sighed, lowering down and making sure she took it. “Take a couple drinks if you need.”

Shazza gulped down the water, and handed back the bottle which I capped and put away. “Thank you, Alou…”

“No problem,” I said, patting her shoulder, then following the convicts scent towards a lower level of the ship.

There was no blood, which surprised me as to how badly he was beaten. It was what sounded like a ruthless one—I knew what that sounds like, and feels like, thanks to my father. Before I was blind, I learned quickly that my father was a very violent drunk. Prior to my mother’s passing, when I was eight, I got the first beating from my father that got me in the hospital….

**_A little girl with reddish-brown hair tied up with a violet blue bow walked upstairs to return a book to the library for my mother, my blue bonnet dress scraping softly on each stair._ **

**_My tiny hand opened the door, and I silently stepped in and made my way to the shelf—_ **

I was yanked from the memory when I heard chains rattling, signaling I was close to Riddick and Fry.

“Tell me about the sounds,” Fry said. “You told me you heard something right before…” silence. “If you don’t talk to me, Johns’ll take another crack it—via your skull.”

I rolled my eyes. _ That man is a damn bully. I’m sure he doesn’t need to beat Riddick. Funny how the “bloodthirsty killer” seems far less interested in killing people than we’ve been told… _

“Mean the whispers?” low, calm; an amusement radiates through his voice, drawing my attention back to the conversation.

“What whispers?” fear had begun to creep into Fry’s seemingly practiced voice.

“The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot—just left of the spine, fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. What a gusher,” the voice was practically dripping in a macabre tone. Playing the big, evil monster that Johns had painted him to be. “Had a cup on his belt, so I used that to catch a little runoff.” Sarcasm finally shown through, and I could have laughed at how that tone contradicted with him “licking” blood off his weapon. “Metallic taste to it, human blood. Coppery. But if you cut it with peppermint schnapps, that goes away.” God, this man was going awakening a dark sense of humor in me as I restrained a chuckle. “Course, that’s more for winter. Summertime, I like mine straight.”

Silence came from Fry. Riddick had succeeded, getting satisfaction from his role as the boogeyman. Fear was the only way he got respect, so he grabbed it with both hands, and ran with it.

“Why don’t we try the truth now?” a shake to her voice… Fry was scared.

“All you people are so scared of me—and most days, I’d take that as a compliment—but it ain’t me you gotta worry about now.”

_ I knew it, _ I thought.

“Show me your eyes.”

Silence.  **_Long_ ** silence, and I could only catch breathing.

“You’d have to come a lot closer for that…”

Even more silence, with breathing and soft careful steps.  _ Damn... I hate being blind— _

There was a crashing noise, then a snap as restraints were pulled tight, and a gasp and a stumble as Fry moved away from Riddick, and I growled softly. Wanting to see what was going on so bad…

“Where the hell do I get eyes like that?” I heard Jack’s voice from below, and I forced myself not to groan.

Riddick exhaled softly. “Gotta kill a few people…”

“‘Kay, I can do it.”

“Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell you that you’re never gonna see daylight again,” came a soft growl. “You dig up a doctor, offer to pay him twenty menthol Kools to do a surgical shine-job on your eyeballs—”

“So you can see who’s sneaking up on you in the dark,” Jack said eagerly.

“Exactly,” was the almost purred reply.

“Leave!” Fry snapped.

I stepped in, making a sound as I made a show of grabbing the railing to make sure I was heard. “Jack, are you down there?”

“Yea. Whatcha need Alou?” she responded.

“Can you come help me for a second?” I asked, stepping carefully from the railing to show I was leaving.

“Coming!” she clambered up after a moment, then caught up with me. “What do you need?”

“I need some stuff from my trunk, but I’m feeling a little nauseous from trekking with Johns and Fry. Think you can fetch it for me?” I asked.

“Sure, whatcha want out of it?” she asked as I sat to illustrate I felt sick.

“Couple shirts, some pants. Then in the lid, there’s ribbons and underwear and scarves—I can use ‘em for bandages if needed,” I stated. “The codes 86-54-32-19.”

“On it!” Jack rushed off, and I waited a little bit for walking silently back towards where Riddick and Fry were, hiding in the shadows.

“Fairly fuckin’ ironic, wouldn’t you say? Slam light’s so dim that you go and get your eyeballs taken out and shined up—then you wind up here. Three fucking suns.” There was silence for a moment. “Maybe I did do a few people. Did I kill Zeke? No.”

“Then where is he? He’s not in the hole. We looked.”

“Look deeper,” he said softly, then I heard a soft clicking sound.

Footsteps came towards the stairs, and I slipped back into a shadowed corner as Fry came up. Once she disappeared, I slowly stepped out myself, my hand resting on the hand rail for the stairs.

I was about to come face to face with a caged animal, who I only had a rough guess of what he was like physically. My hand other hand caught the other railing, and then cautiously, I started walking down the steps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading catch ya next week.


	6. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alou descends into the cage of what has been described as a monster. Seeking to befriend the "big evil", knowing his presence was going to be key to her survival...

Needless to say, when I stepped down, it took a minute for me to try and orient, as my eyes tried to reach into the darkness instead of allowing me to focus on sounds and scents. I took a deep breath, then closed my eyes before I walked forward, finding a wall before using that as a guide to get me to where Riddick was. I listened closely, hearing only the slightest of breaths from him.

My fingers were brushing the metal as I approached, until my wrist suddenly touched skin. I paused, and slowly opened my eyes, seeing just the faintest outline of a forearm, and it seemed to be fairly thick and muscled. I slowly allowed my hand to softly explore his, and encountered a large, powerful hand.

He held it in a fist, something I could understand. Had I been in his place, I'd likely have done the same, I mused. I softly traced my fingertips across battered knuckles and then the back of his hand, moving carefully down the smooth surface to the sudden interruption of the cold metal restraint around his wrist, then over it to a nearly hairless muscled forearm. I take another careful step as my questing hand reaches the softer skin of the dip of his elbow, then a twitch from Riddick startles me. Likely startles us both, I guess. I doubt Riddick had planned to reveal any reaction at all, no matter how my touch might tickle.

He says nothing, and neither do I—neither of us seemed to want to break the silence, so I continued my journey toward him, carefully tracing the powerful biceps up to his shoulder, stepping carefully around the bent knee I brush into before I can fall over it. I reach his neck now, and find it every bit as muscled as the rest of him. Shaking despite my resolve not to, I trace my fingers lightly up his neck to his head, brushing past his ear to his cheek and then—

I felt my heart pounding in suspense as his teeth grabbed my fingers, pressing down just enough to let me know that if he wanted, he could probably bite my fingers off, or at least draw blood. I stayed as still as I could, as it hurt, but I didn’t want to provoke him into hurting me when I wanted him to talk to me.

Slowly, his teeth released my fingers, and I pulled my hand away.

“I don’t remember saying I wanted you to touch me,” he growled, in both an annoyed and mocking manner.

I rolled my eyes, sighing softly. “Well, unless you wanted me trying to talk to you at a wall, I kinda needed to locate you.”

There was a grunt, and I felt his body heat get closer, and I forced myself to stay still as he was clearly trying to intimidate me. “And that means what?”

I sighed. “You more than likely just watched me walk across this room with my hand stretched out until I touched a wall, and then followed that to you and then followed your arm to your face, and then you decided to bite me which I didn’t see you start to do so I could not pull away from you. And you saw how I walked around carefully in the cargo hold and through the boneyard.” When he made no attempt to respond, I growled, crossing my arms and tilting my head back to inhale softly, and then I moved to look towards him again. “I’m fucking blind.”

“Really now?” there was a soft shift, as he leaned down, and I felt his breath on my face as I stared forward, not flinching as I felt him staring at my eyes. Then his presence disappeared, and he leaned back to a sitting position. “Is that why you’re not so scared of me?”

“Perhaps… Or perhaps because I’m not a gullible idiot because I smell what Johns is really like… just can’t put my finger on it though…” I said, tapping my chin in thought. “Though I must ask you a question, as what I’ve observed contradicts what Johns has said about you.”

“And what is that,  **_Alou_ ** ?” he purred my name, and I forced myself not to react.

“Are you really such a cold blooded killer, you would kill Zeke just to drink his blood?” I huffed, and he grunted as if in surprise. “And don’t try and scare me. I listened into the conversation with Fry.”

He chuckled. “I thought I smelled beautiful up there—”

“Sweet talking won’t work either. Just answer the fucking question.”

There was a moment of silence. “I’ve never killed anyone who wasn’t gonna kill me. I’ve never ever wanted to hurt a kid or a woman, unless that woman has wanted to hurt me in a way I didn’t want.” That last part was clearly an innuendo, and I tried to force back a blush which clearly failed because he chuckled again. “But no… I don’t think mercs like Johns count as… “cold-blooded” kills. All of them were purely self-defense.” I blinked, and then nodded. “Now, one more question for you… What else were you gonna do when you were touching me?”

I shrugged. “Maybe study your face so I could help you get a hit of my breather… without poking you in the eye…”

There was a soft chuckle, and I listened as he leaned back slightly. “Touch me.”

I blinked, a little surprised, and I could just imagine a smirk on his face. Probably daring me to slap it off… but I did one better. I stepped forward, my fingers gently brushing his jaw, then slid along the bone to his ear, then moved up to his scalp. My other hand joined the first, and then my fingers traced down to his brow bones. Then down his prominent nose to the other cheek. His features were relatively symmetrical and strong. I lingered for a moment on his cheek, enjoying the contact even though it's with him.

Only Ginger had allowed me to map her face like this, to learn how to carefully do this. My father told me not do it, as he said it was “inappropriate for a proper lady to do with anyone not her husband”. I call bullshit, though I can see how with a husband—or wife, I don’t judge!—this could be seen as a very intimate exercise, and even though it was with a convict who had creeped on me while I was changing, I could not help but notice the heat in my cheeks, as this felt more intimate than I had ever suspected.

My fingers trace lower to discover full lips, and I drop my hand away as force myself not to admit that he would likely be considered a handsome man by most people. I thought back to Fry's response, and decide that's likely true even of the people he terrifies, which makes me chuckle as I shake my head, and instead lift the mouthpiece of the breather unit out toward his lips.

“Alright, let’s get you some fresh O 2 ,” I said, smiling softly.

There was a pause, then he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the tube, and I listened as he took three long pulls off the tank, no doubt preparing for a long run of no fresh O 2 until the next time I could sneak him a hit. Then slowly, I felt his mouth leave the tube, then look up at me as I let the breather fall to my side, and then I reached into my satchel to pull out a bottle of water.

“May I touch you again so we don’t end up wasting what water I have on reserve?” I asked gently, showing that he did not need to scare me to get me to treat him like a human being.

There was a sharp inhale, then he chuckled. “Courteous aren’t we? Yes you may.”

After uncapping the bottle, I gently reached forward and followed his jawbone back to his neck, gently cupping it as I pressed the bottle to his lips, and then I guided his head back as I lifted the bottle, hoping to allow him to drink without a mess. He gulped eagerly, and I listened quietly to the area above us, praying Johns wouldn’t show up and decide to hit me again. After four gulps, he tilted his head back down to signal he was finished. I then released him and pulled back, and then I recapped the bottle and put it away.

“Thanks, Princess…” he purred, and I tilted my head slightly. “Better head up before Jack comes back with your things… We’ll talk again later.”

I blinked, then nodded as I turned. “I hope so… because I may be the only one giving you resources… I don’t need the only man who can see in the dark collapsing on me from dehydration.” I then walked to the stairs as he laughed, and I wonder if he knew that helped to guide me to the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. let me know how you are enjoying the story so far!


	7. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors, on Riddick's spurring and much to John's chagrin, go to explore the gravesite where Zeke was killed. Alou is cautious as ever, keeping Jack close... but what shall happen as Fry descends into the hole beneath?

After rejoining the group, we all walked out to the grave together, and I couldn’t help but wonder how bad an idea it was for  **_all_ ** of us to be there. I mean, what if whatever these things were that got Zeke decided they wanted the limited time only buffet right now? I highly doubt it would work out in our favor. However… I was finding many more reasons to hate Johns…

“I  **know** what happened—he went off on the guy, buried him on the hill somewhere, and now he's trying to—” He was arguing with Fry… who was getting ready to go down the hole.

“Let's just be sure,” was her simple answer, and I was finding myself respecting her as I sat in the shade of the tarp we had set up between a couple spires for the sake of us not getting heat stroke.

Jack sat beside me. “Do you think they’re gonna make out before this is done?”

“I don’t think so Jack.”

“I  **am** sure,” Johns snapped. “Look, murders aside, Riddick belongs in the Asshole Hall of Fame. He loves the jaw-jackin', loves making you afraid, 'cuz that's all he has. And you're playing right into—”

“ **We're gonna find the body** , Johns,” Fry shot back. “Christ, you're a cop. Why am I tellin' you this? We gotta go down and find it.”

_ He is not a fucking cop!!!  _ I thought in frustration, pinching my nose to keep from screaming this aloud. After all… how would I know that?

“Well, don't ask me to,” he growled, crossing his arms.

“Thought you didn't believe his story,” I snapped, tapping the dirt.

I heard him huff. “I don't. But that ground looked none too stable, so I don't want anyone—”

“If you're afraid, I'll go,” Jack said, and I smacked her arm.

“No, Jack.”

“Nobody else is going down but me, okay?” Fry snapped.

Johns pulled the pilot away and then I gave Jack a look. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I can go down there—”

“No Jack. If there is something dangerous down there, and with your little issue…” I whispered the last part. “You’ll be risking too much.

“You said it, not me,” I heard Johns state as they walked back to the grave. “Let's just not let one bad call lead to another.”

“Thanks for the tip, Johns. Now get  **_outta_ ** my way.”

A few minutes later, chain hooked to her web belt, Fry dropped into the grave. We waited, and then we waited for her to call for help out.

Jack and I sat away from where the others stood near the grave, while they debated what the best case scenario was for what Fry found in the hole. Jack was rattling on about something… with one too many “fucks” in there for me to like.

Then, I heard these dull thuds and other sounds, coming from somewhere behind me.

“Did you hear....” Imam said, before they drop down and suspend their heads over the bloody grave, listening.

It wasn’t coming from there, but they thought it did. I stood and made my way over to where I heard the sounds, trying to pinpoint which spire they were coming from.

Leaning against one, with my ear against the dirt, I heard the sounds of a chain rattling somewhere within. Then… very softly… I heard Fry’s voice.

“Oh, God...”

I frowned, lowering down, trying to pinpoint where she was, hearing the sounds of kicks and thuds, the chain rattling. Then the sound of sliding dirt.

“Guys… I think Fry’s over here… and in trouble,” I called, picking up a shovel and starting to break at the dirt as best as I could, as they came running over.

I heard more sounds… clicking… like the sound that Riddick made to Fry.

Johns shoved me out of the way, and broke through as he, Shazza, and Imam reached into the hole to pull Fry out into the daylight.

“We got you...it's okay, it's okay...we got you now....” Johns said, and whether he was trying to help Fry calm down or me, I don’t know.

“Alou heard you before any of us could even....” Imam said as I pushed forward, inhaling as I tried to place that scent I had scented before when Riddick was found here.

“Did you find him?” Shazza speaks quickly as I stick my head into the spire to try and check for any blood and get a quick glimpse. “You find Zeke?”

Fry was practically half insane as I saw some movement below us, the chain moving back and forth, “...wasn't Riddick...it was...it was... goddamn, that was stupid....but wasn't Riddick. Somethin' else down there that got Zeke and nearly got—”

She flew back, slamming into me and sending me into the spire, gripping onto her shoulders tightly as I screamed, feeling the chain digging into my thigh as I was being pulled back with Fry. Something still had the other end of the chain.

The others grab at our flailing limbs. It's a tug-of-war now, human hands on one end, unseen "hands" on the other—and the humans are losing. Until, Imam unsheathed his blade, and slices through Fry's belt and the chain falls down the spire after slapping my leg. Without Fry attached.

As they pulled us away from the spire, I crossed my arms over my stomach, my eyes staring unseeingly forward.

We needed to leave. ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the shortness of the chapter, but I hope everyone is enjoying the story.


	8. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From within the hull of the Ship, Riddick hears a voice scream--Alou's--from the distance of the gravesite. Shortly after Johns comes to visit... and makes a deal with the boogeyman who is currently not the thing the survivors need to worry about... Right now... they need to get out.

When I heard Princess scream, I stood up with a growl, pulling tight against the chains.  _ What the hell was she doing? If Johns put her in that fucking hole I’m gonna kill him. _

Then I paused, and sat down. Why was I so protective of the blind girl? My animal answered that easily—because she gave me water and O 2 . And I have been to a planet like one she no doubt is from. She is a blueblood, and yet, she is more compassionate than that Arab. She made sure I was able to fight if she needed someone to protect her and the others she deemed worthy in the dark.

And maybe… just maybe… I’d help her out.

About ten minutes and some shuffling later, a shadow fell over me. I didn’t look up.

“Found somethin' worse than me, huh?” I chuckled, glancing up for a single moment before I looked back at my boot.

Johns chuckled emptily. “We're movin'. And I'm just wondering if I shouldn't lighten the load right now.”

Now our eyes met. Johns ratcheted his shotgun and pointed it at my head.

“Woof, woof,” I said with a smirk. He wouldn’t do it.

The shotgun exploded, and my ears rang as I found myself somehow still alive. The shotgun discharged next to my head and blew off my wrist chains… and caused a really loud ringing in my fucking ears.

“Want you to remember this moment, Riddick. The way it coulda gone and didn't.”

My ears were still ringing, though I did hear it, but I still needed a clarification. “Say that again.”

“Here's the deal,” he said, shouldering the gun. “You work without the chains, without the bit—without the shivs. You help us get off this rock...”

“For what?” I growled, looking up as I shook off the other restraint. “The honor of goin' back to some asshole of a cell?”

“Truth is, Riddick, I'm tired of this head-up shit,” the merc sighed, and I raised an eyebrow. “I wanna be free of you as much as you wanna be free of me.”

A beat. The future rearranged in my head. I could disappear… maybe take Princess with me wherever she wanted to go. In return for her helping me out when she should have been running scared of me. “You'd cut me loose, Boss?”

“Only if we both get outta this alive. And there may be a way.” He offered a hand to help me up, to seal the deal.

I stared at the hand. “My recommendation: Do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wannabe ass. Ghost me, Johns. Would if I were you.”

Johns chuckled. “If you were me, I'd kill us both. C'mon, you wanna sit at the grown-up table or not?”

A single beat, and I reached out for the hand—and then grabbed the shotgun with my off-hand, quickly shouldering and aiming straight at his face. Suddenly Johns finds himself staring at the barrel of his own shotgun.

“Want you to remember this moment.”

I pumped shotgun, spitting blue shells over Johns. I then dropped the emptied gun and walked away.

I followed Princess’s scent, finding her working in a pile of items. I almost approached, when I heard someone coming and I melded into the shadows.

That kid stood beside her with a bag stuffed full of things. “Wanna go through this to see what I brought, Alou?”

Princess looked up, a smile on her face as she gazed towards the kid’s voice. “Sure. Sit down and let’s see what we got here.”

Kid sat down, and started pulling out clothes—shirts, skirts, scarves—and other items that could be used as bandages or to make a bag for packing other things.

“I grabbed some of the other things…” the kid said softly.

“Good. You are welcome to use them, Jack,” Alou said, gently rubbing the kid’s shoulder. “Whenever you need.”

“Thanks again…”

“No problem…” 

The kid looked down. “Earlier… in the spire… Did you hear it?”

“Hear what?” Princess asked, putting everything back in the bag.

“The things Riddick said were in there.”

She paused, staring ahead. “Yea… Yea I did… smelled them too…”

“What do you think they are?”

“I don’t know…” she started shoving things away. “What I do know, is we don’t want to get stuck in the dark with them…”

“What if we do?”

She chuckled emptily. “We don’t leave this planet… at least alive.”

Jack looked down. “That doesn’t help…”

Princess sighed again, running a hand through her hair. “I know… I know, Jack… Come ‘ere.” She opened her arms, and Jack curled against her. “Now listen… I’m only gonna tell you this, and I don’t want you trying to do it yourself. Alright?” the kid nodded, looking up at her. “I think our only way to survive the dark is Riddick… hear me out before you saying anything. I think… no I know Johns is not who he says he is. But if Johns frees Riddick, I have a good feeling that we might be able survive… as long as he likes us.”

“And how are we gonna do that?” the kid asked, and I had to keep silent as I stepped closer.

“You let me worry about that alright?”

“Alright… I’m gonna go help load the sled. I’ll take the bag with me,” Jack said, standing up and grabbing the bag.

“I’ll be out shortly.”

The kid left, and Princess growled, seeming to glare at the items before standing and walking passed me farther into the ship. Without even thinking, I moved after her, keeping in the shadows as she stopped and dug through piles of debris, searching for… something…

“Fucking…” she muttered softly. “With all the broken crap running around this place you’d think I could find a fucking piece of pipe or rod or something to use for a fucking cane!!”

I bit back another chuckle, watching as she moved to another pile.

“Blindie!”

I growled at the same time as Princess. “For the last time, Johns. My name is Alou. Not fucking ‘Blindie’.”

“And I don’t care. You. Outside now.”

“I’ll go outside when I’m damn good and ready to, Johns,” she snapped moving to another pile. “Because you ain’t in charge. Fry is.”

Johns glared at the uncaring woman, and then turned and left. And I couldn’t help but feel the need to follow him, knowing he was up to no good.

Minute I got out in the open, I felt them. The stares… the disbelief that Johns would set the big bad wolf free to walk among the sheep. Though, I didn’t find nearly enough pleasure in this as I would usually… Princess had spoiled me for enjoying that fear.

“Boo,” I grunted, causing that scrawny shrimp with the booze to jump and hide behind the free settler woman.

Jack was staring at me as Imam hesitantly moved around me to move the sled out of the way of the door. I glanced over my shoulder, watching the priest, listening as Princess continued walking around inside. Then I noticed Johns was up to something, moving something over to the door, and looking up as Fry came around a corner.

_ Now… what the hell is he up to… _ I wondered, slowly turning to see what he had moved. It was a round canister. Probably for a welder, and I then noticed that Princess was slowly starting to move towards the door without a cane.  _ Jackass… she doesn’t believe you, so you’re gonna hurt her to try and make her the weak link so if things go south, she’s the first everyone will cut loose. _ I made my way over as she got closer.

Her foot lowered, landing on the canister, her hand on the wall to steady herself as I stood in front of her as it rolled backwards, causing her to jerk forward into my chest as I gently caught her by the waist. She stiffened for only a second, and my inner animal purred as she relaxed after catching my scent.

“Careful, Princess. That first step is a doozy,” I chuckled.

She looked up towards my voice, and I couldn’t help but smirk at the small smile she gave me. “So it is, my good sir. Thank you for the assistance.”

The others were staring—I could feel their eyes on us. “Richard B. Riddick. Murderer. Escaped convict.”

She chuckled as I put her down on solid ground as I heard Johns come around a corner. “Alouthia T. Ackerman. Noble. Runaway daughter.” She gently touched my arm as she walked carefully around me, using me as her steadying point as her foot felt for any strange objects in her path. “I prefer Alou, Mr. Riddick.”

“And I prefer just Riddick. No Mr.”

“Fair enough,” she pulled away, offering a smile as she walked away to find the kid.

_ Definitely gonna keep her alive…  _ I thought. I liked her… she was like me.

Had the instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please let me know how you enjoy this story, and what your favorite elements of each chapter is! See you next week!


	9. Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our group of survivors now start treking across the desert to the settlement. Alou, however, maybe making an enemy of a person far worse than Riddick could ever be with her mouth that has no filter when it comes to things she doesn't like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the short side, but the chapters will start to get longer after this. Promise.

According to Jack and Shazza, the blue sun was setting, and the yellow and red suns were rising. Imam had been kind enough to find a nice three foot piece of ½ inch pipe for me to use as a cane as we trekked towards the settlement. The priest and Fry were lugging one power cell between them, but I had pretty good feeling who was hauling everything else…

Riddick had been promoted from murderous monster to beast of burden, towing a drag-sled with all the heavy cargo. In my opinion, it was more of a downgrade. And I felt sorry for the guy. He wasn’t bad, which led me to believe that maybe he was a victim of scapegoating.

“So just like that. Wave your little wand and he is one of us now,” Smuggler—I mean Paris—asked Moron—I mean Johns.

“Didn’t say that. But this way I don’t have to worry about you falling asleep and not wakin’ up,” Bastard—again, referring to Johns—replied.

I rolled my eyes.  _ You’d be the only I think. You’re the one who pisses him off the most. _

“Well, I feel we owe Mr. Riddick amends,” Imam said, adding in his opinion on the subject.

_ Finally! _ I screamed in my head. _ Someone with some sense of conscious. _

“Oh right,” Shazza huffed, and I knew if I could see I would be glaring at her. “Let’s all line up and beg his forgiveness. Right you are.”

I had to bite my lip to keep from retorting to that.

“At least give the man some oxygen!” the priest stated, sounding exasperated.

Mentally, I raised my hand.  _ Check, I’ve done that, and watered the poor guy!!! _

“He’s happy just being vertical. Leave him be,” dirt bag—Johns is going to have numerous bad names from me—stated sharply.

Jack spoke up from beside me. “So can I talk to him now?”

Johns and Shazza both said sharply, “ **_No_ ** .”

I put my hand on her shoulder and leaned to her ear. “Later.”

There was a clank, and a rolling sound, followed by a squeak from Wimp—oh I’m having fun with this—cued that some of his booze had been dropped. Then, there was silence, and I knew everyone was staring at him and Riddick.

“Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer. Entrepreneur,” Snob introduced.

There was a soft chuckle, which made me smile softly to myself. “Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer.”

There was a popping sound, and then chugging. Riddick had just drank whatever was in the bottle. And now Prat was annoyed. He returned to the rest of us, and was seething.

“You know, if I owned Hell and this planet… I believe I’d rent this place out, and live in Hell.”

I couldn’t help it; I just started barking with laughter. They all stopped again and were by now staring at me as if the heat had finally caused a mental breakdown within the group. I ended up dropping my cane, and bent over clutching my sides, still laughing my ass off.

A hand hit the top of my back as I started coughing from lack of air. I heard Jackass’s gun as he warned, “Back off, Riddick.”

Sobering instantly, I stood straight, glaring in Johns’s direction. “He won’t hurt me.”

The toxic-dump chuckled like I said something funny. “What makes you so sure? He doesn’t discriminate on who he shivs.”

My hand reached forward until it touched the metal of the barrel, and then shoved the gun away as I stepped forward, a soft warning growl from behind me. “I’m the only one besides Jack, Fry, and Imam who treats him with respect, though the latter two do so with fear.” There was pure venom in my tone. “You are so afraid of him, you bully him in order to make everybody think you are a hero. Imam is afraid, yes, but he willingly suggested giving him some O 2 , like a decent human being. The rest of you are all little pricks who hang on every word this,” I jabbed Johns as hard as I could in the chest. “Toxic Snake says. How do we know he isn’t the one we should lash to that drag-sled and make him haul the cargo?”

Jack gently grabbed my arm as she put my cane in my hand. “Yea, what Alou said!”

I patted her head with a smile before turning my attention back to Johns. “Now, are you gonna finally drop your balls and try giving your humanity a damn chance?” Silence, and then I heard Johns turned and left, and everyone but Jack and I followed. I turned to Riddick, taking out my water. “Have a drink.”

He chuckled, and I smiled as he took the bottle and had a swallow. “For a blueblood, you know a lot of dirty words.”

I smirked as he placed the bottle back in my waiting hand. “For a criminal, you are extremely pleasant to talk to.”

There was a low laugh. “Could also say the same for you.”

I held up the tube for the oxygen, wanting to make sure he was good to go for the rest of the trek. “We aren’t all spoiled brats. My mother made sure I knew how to take care of myself.”

“Good, ‘cause you’re gonna need to,” he said, taking a hit of fresh O 2, “Thanks.”

“Welcome,” I said, reaching for and taking Jack by the arm and we caught up with the others, Riddick following us closer now that he had fresh oxygen in his lungs.

I think my little lecture caught Johns off guard, but I knew that despite there being no chastisement about taking care of Riddick, he would find a way to try and get me back.

And for that, I really couldn’t wait to watch him die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Review, let me know what you thought of the interactions between Alou, Riddick, and Johns. See you next time!


	10. Abandoned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the survivors venture into tasks that shall help them to survive until they can leave planet, there is a moment between noble and convict that uncover something even darker about this seemingly abandoned settlement...

After Fry had a freak out over Imam’s eldest’s prayer beads, we were all at the settlement standing around the skiff. I was leaning against a container. Jack and Ali-the youngest Chrislam—were running around playing, exploring everything. Imam and his other sons- Suleiman and Hassan—were messing with the water recovery unit to try and get it working so we weren’t relying just on my water bottles.

And little old “Cocktail-hour” was whining about the skiff. “I mean I can usually appreciate antiques, but… uh…”

I rolled my eyes. “Who cares if it’s an antique? As long as it can fucking fly and get us to the Sol-Track shipping lanes.”

That shut the brat up, but Johns responded. “Little ratty-ass.”

“Nothing we can’t repair—so long as the electrical adapts,” Fry said as she messed with something.

I rolled my eyes, and walked away. I was really starting to get fed up with the three of them. Fry was hiding something, I just didn’t like Paris, and Johns was a liar and a toxic-dump. Shazza was also beginning to grate on my nerves with her disregard of the fact that Riddick did not kill Zeke, and probably wouldn’t have. I needed breathing room before my cane got shoved down someone’s throat… or up the other end.

So, I walked around the settlement. Something still felt off about the place… It screamed “ **RUN** ” and “ **DEATH** ”. My foot touched something, so I knelt down, setting down my cane so my hands could sweep the ground for what it was.

It was a rag doll. My fingers carefully dug it out of the dirt, and then dusted it off before tracing its features. It had button eyes, and a sewed on smile, which had some loose stitching. Its dress was felt, and had been ripped by her former owner probably taking her everywhere with her.

“What are you looking at?” the baritone of the convict sounded gently above me from my back.

“A little girl’s doll…” I stood carefully, my cane abandoned in the dirt. “It has all the signs of how much it had been loved… the girl wouldn’t have left it behind…”

He leaned over my shoulder to look at the doll, a hand resting at the top of my right hip as if to let me know he was there. “Have you checked the scent?”

I blinked, then shook my head before lifting it to where it would be easy to do so. And then, at the exact same time… we both inhaled.

Blood was what the doll reeked off, along with that scent from the grave… This poor little girl had been killed by whatever had gotten Zeke. And my heart stopped. The little girl had probably been ten or eleven at the most… Jack’s age.

Jack reminded me of myself… only she had the guts to run before something went bad…

I didn’t realize I was starting to hyperventilate until Riddick’s hands rested on my shoulders. “Take a deep breath. Calm down.”

I did as he ordered while he gently rubbed my shoulders. It helped me to calm, though I suddenly felt my stomach churn, and I shoved the doll into my bag.

“Excuse me…” I pulled away, and broke into a run to somewhere I was sure I was out of sight, and I retched.

Those hands pulled my hair out of the way, then began rubbing my back. How could someone so considerate be an escaped convict? And a murderer to boot? It made no fucking sense… everything this man did for me practically spits in the face of everything Johns claims about him.

“Easy. Deep breaths,” he ordered as I coughed and more of my stomach contents poured onto the ground. “Calm down.”

I wiped my mouth when I finally stopped. “When a woman says “excuse me”, usually the person it is said to does not follow.”

“I had a feeling what you were going to do. The way your heart started racing, your breathing was hitching,” he said softly, still rubbing my back.

I stood. “Thanks.” I think this “monster” was more human than anyone else.

“No problem,” he started to walk away.

“Hang on,” I turned and started to follow.

“What?” was the growled response.

I walked over and stood in front of him. “Why are you taking care of me? Or even following me?”

He must have smirked. “When you’re a predator, you don’t often find people who respect you. Who aren’t afraid to die at your hand. When you find one, you usually make sure they’re alright. That includes following them and taking care of them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I will be posting late for the next couple weeks due to work scheduling, so you might end up with a double or even triple posting. Let me know how you like!


	11. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Riddick POV Chapter...  
> Alou and Riddick get to know each other as they explore the settlement, both knowing something is very wrong, and that the people who once occupied it, never left planet.

She was staring at my chest as I spoke. The reason I gave her was only part of it. She was different… hadn’t shown much fear towards me… for me, yes. She cared more than anyone could ever care for a monster like me. Everyone else—except that holy man—didn’t care if I dropped from lack of O 2 or water. Not even that fucking blue-eyed merc who wanted the bounty on me. You’d think he’d care more considering I’m his paycheck.

Princess coughed, and grabbed her water and took a very small sip, and I frowned as I watched her. She was sharing that water with everyone. If that water recovery unit didn’t work, her water was going to go quick. She wouldn’t be able to pick and choose who got her water. I had a few guesses who would get it. The kid, the priest and his boys, that free settle woman, and that pilot maybe. Oh and me.

Her wrestling with her breather drew me out of my thoughts. “Damn, Fry. She forgot to  **tell** me how to switch the tank…” her voice was a soft growl.

I chuckled, “Let me see.” She stopped as I knelt down and messed with it. I yanked the tube off on tank, then forced it onto the other one.

“Big Evil!” stupid merc was calling. “Leave her O 2 alone!”

Before I could reply, Princess answered. “I asked him to switch the tanks for me. Since I couldn’t  **see** what Fry did.”

I smirked as Johns growled. Princess had quite the razor for a tongue. Johns continued on, and I finished switching her O 2 . “You’re switched.”

“Thanks,” she took a hit, then held it to me as I stood. “A reward as Johns would put it.”

I laughed, and took a hit. “You could walk with me and ‘keep an ear on me’ if you would like.”

She chuckled. “Sure, ‘Big Evil.’”

I growled playfully at her. “Only Johns calls me that.”

“Well, if I’m ‘Princess’ how about I call you ‘Sir Shiv-A-Lot’?” she asked with a teasing tone.

I laughed again. I hadn’t heard that nickname since—I squashed the thoughts about that. “Sure.” I didn’t need her worrying about me and my issues right now. Right now I had to make sure she could focus on surviving.

“Alright, Sir Shiv-A-Lot, let’s go,” she smiled and began to use her cane to guide herself after I handed it back.

I wasn’t gonna have that. I caught up to her and laced my arm around hers. I smiled as she looked towards me. “I’ll escort you properly, Princess.”

She laughed, and we walked through the settlement like that.

As I said before I’ve met those twerps from the aristocratic planets. Even killed a few men that tried to be tough… She acted totally different; she somehow knew she didn’t own the universe. She knew how unimportant she was in comparison to everyone else. If anything, she made herself smaller in importance. Even I, a criminal and murderer, was before her on her list of priorities.

I had to respect her for that… Of course, it’s possible she was playing an angle so I can keep her and the kid alive. In which case, I can’t blame her. Because she was playing it smart. I glanced down at her as we walked. However, she was totally relaxed around me. So I doubt she was playing an angle. So, I guess that means she is the genuine article.

“We have shadows,” she whispered softly, tilting her head as I saw the youngest pilgrim move to dart behind a container.

I chuckled. “Let ‘em.” A small smile managed to grace her lips. In the back of my mind, I wished to see more of it. I don’t know why I wanted to see it… I actually wanted to just know all about her...where she was coming from.


	12. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crash Surviviors gather for a drink from the recovery unit... and contemplate the state of the settlement... but will the others accept the fate that Alou and Riddick can smell on the building?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alou: Rayen Autumn King does not claim to own the Riddick Series. Any and all characters belonging to the original canon belong to their proper owners. Alou Ackerman is a creation of Rayen Autumn King.  
> Rayen: Thanks Alou. Shall we sit and drink and watch the chaos?  
> Alou: Sure.

I listened as Riddick dug in the dirt, as well as to Jack and Ali watching us… I'm sure we were quite the pair--escaped criminal and blind noblewoman, walking around this abandoned compound, trying to find the answers no one else wanted to discover. That everyone else was willing to ignore.

“What all is there?” I asked as he started fiddling something.

A robotic voice rang out in response. “… to all intruders. I am the guardian of this land. I will protect my masters at all cost, death to all intruders…”

“So many children…” I whispered, listening to the wind as it howled through the empty homes and buildings, fluttering the fabrics of abandoned clothes. The convict stood and tried to open the doors to the building in front of us, but the resistance proved it was locked as chains rattled.

My head suddenly snapped up as he moved to window; there was a clicking noise and some shuffling. I reached for him, my hand not staying as steady as I wanted, as my heart drummed faster than ever. “Riddick—”

“Missin’ the party. Come on,” Johns voice snapped, causing me to freeze as my head turned towards his annoying drawl.

I took a deep breath as Riddick gently took hold of my hand. He pulled on a tarp or something, and Jack let out a startled squeak.

“Missin’ the party. C’mon,” he repeated, and led me back the way we had come.

I sat silent, with Riddick standing behind my chair and Jack at my feet. I wondered briefly why they were so... Guarded over me. My hand wandered down to Jack’s head as Imam spoke his religion’s prayer. I felt stubble, and some scratches.

“Jack? Why did you shave your head?” I asked softly.

“… and for this, our gift of drink, we give thanks…”

“It’s cooler,” she answered simply.

“… In the name of our Prophet Muhammad, peace be upon him…”

“In temperature or fashion?” I chuckled softly.

“… and to our Lord, Jesus Christ of Nazareth…”

“Both,” Jack responded.

Riddick chuckled above us.

“… And to his father, Allah the compassionate and Merciful.”

Paris-the-Whiner spoke quietly. “The  **_strangest_ ** religion.”

A hand placed a cup in my hand. “You first drink.”

It was broken English, so I figured it was one of the boys. “Why me?”

A larger body came to my side. “Because you did not have to share your water, yet you did.”

I huffed. “Any decent human would, Imam.”

He chuckled, and the rest of the water was passed out. I noticed that the last of it was given to Riddick, which was probably mostly dirt. I was tempted to tell him to dump it, and try to slip in some of mine. But I felt Rat’s (Johns) eyes on me, so I didn’t. I sipped my water, and my “cultured” palate wanted to throw up, but I forced the liquid down. They hadn’t filtered it very well.

“Perhaps we should toast our hosts. Who were these people anyway? Miners?” Squeaker said.

Shazza spoke. “Looks like geologists. Advance team, moves around from rock to rock.”

“Musta crapped out here, huh?” Ass stated moronically.

“But why did they leave their ship?” Jack asked.

Silence followed. It was a question no one had chosen to deal with except myself and Riddick.

“Well, it just a skiff,” Jerk-ass answered Jack. “Disposable really.”

I really wanted to try and impale him on my cane… with every syllable that he uttered, it seemed he was practically drooling toxic waste.

“Like an emergency life-raft, right?" Brat asked.

“Sure,” Shazza stated. “Coulda had a real drop-ship take them off planet. Long gone.”

“A toast to their ghosts,” Paris said.

I couldn’t stop myself. “All these people are dead.” The silence crashed down on us as I had dropped the bombshell from hell.

“You can’t know that—”

“Didn’t leave these people,” Riddick’s voice rumbled, soothing me slightly. “Whatever got Zeke got them. They’re all dead, just like Princess said.” The silence that followed showed he ruined the party even more… if you could call this a party. So he kept talking. “What you really think they left with their clothes on the lines? Photos on the walls?”

“Maybe they had weight limits, you don’t know—” Shazza said.

“This place reeks of blood and death,” I stated sharply, cutting her off.

“And I know you don’t uncrate your emergency ship unless there’s a fucking emergency,” Riddick snapped, as if finishing my thought process.

“Rag it, Riddick,” Dickhead snapped back. “Nobody wants your theories on—”

I stood and threw my glass at Johns, my rage boiling as I heard the glass fall to the ground and shatter. “Can it you fucking liar!” I heard him stand as everyone else gasped. “Did you not hear me?! This settlement reeks of blood, death, and predators. These people didn’t leave. They were  **_slaughtered_ ** . I smell the same scent here that I caught mixed in with the blood from Zeke. Whatever these things are, they are beyond lethal.”

Johns was seething. Shazza smelled like she was getting pissed. Imam, his two sons, Paris, Jack, and Fry were all a little scared. Riddick was… Riddick.

Fry spoke before Shazza screamed at me, showing she began to at least glance at reality. “So… what happened exactly? Where are they?”

Imam spoke. “Has anyone seen the little one? Ali?”

“Has anyone checked the coring room?” Riddick asked as I walked out the door, frustrated with the entire situation.

I was seething with anger and frustration. I walked down the dusty remains of the street for the sake of trying to stay calm.

“The blind person doesn’t know anything, she can’t see so her words are invalid. Who cares what she can smell or hear,” I growled as I stormed towards the coring room, not really realizing my path.

Then, I heard it. A skittering that grew slowly from the room, and that predatory smell arose again. And then there was a scream—the last Chrislam.

I ran to the door, dropping my cane when I got there, and tried to pull it open, despite knowing that it was held shut by chains.

“Ali?! Ali are you in there?!” there was more skittering, and I was forced back as something—or somethings—slammed against it.

Stumbling back, I heard the other survivors ran up as I searched for my cane desperately. Jack helped me up as the shotgun went off, and placed the metal pipe into my hand.

“Are you ok? What happened?” she asked.

“All I know is Ali is in there with whatever got Zeke,” I said, walking through the doors as everyone held back.

My eyes adjusted within seconds, and I saw the outline of a supply room door open as Ali peeked out. I glanced around and saw a huddled mass of what I would guess were creatures.

“Ali, hurry into the light,” I called softly, slowly backing out myself.

A screech sounded as Ali stepped away from his sanctuary, and the boy was lifted up like a rag doll by a bunch of hatchings moving with a gang intelligence towards a coring shaft. With no regard to my own safety, I ran forward, dropping my cane once more as the outlines of the creatures—which I’m guessing are hatchings—tried to take the outline of the boy down the deep hole. I seized hold of his wrists as he sobbed in Arabic, and I started to pull back to try and get him out of the shaft as the hatchlings disappeared. At the bottom, many feet below us, I could make out the shapes of human bones.

“Ali, use your feet to walk up the wall; I can’t pull you up by myself,” I told him, praying he understood what I was saying as I tried to brace my feet.

Then… a much louder shriek came to my attention, and a much larger version of the hatchlings into my line of sight, making my eyes widen as I heard Imam and the others yelling trying to figure out what was going on.

“Ali come on!” I yelled, trying to pull him up before the creature made a move for him. I could feel him trying to struggle up, and then there was a jerk as the creature grabbed his leg. “KICK ALI!!!” He struggled desperately as I tried to pull him up and away from the creature, as I felt my feet start to slide.

A familiar muscular arm wrapped around my waist as the creature pulled Ali down, and almost me with him as the hatchlings shot out again, but Riddick pulled me back as they tried to attack me, throwing me to the ground and covering me with his body as I curled up to make myself smaller.

“You cut, Princess?” the convict growled softly.

“No.”

I heard Imam run to the shaft and yell down it. There was a click of a flashlight and someone looked down, more than likely discovering the skeletons—or what was left of them—of the settlers. Riddick helped me up, checking my arms and neck for any nicks and cuts for himself, obviously not trusting me to be that aware of my body after what just happened… I didn’t blame him… and then that damned light was swung our way.

“Get that the fuck out of my eyes!” I snarled, my hand covering my eyes, and Riddick placed his hand over mine to help me shield them.

“I thought you were blind,” Toxic said, and I could just smell his itch to point his gun at me.

_ Guess my secrets out… _ I sighed softly. “I am. In the light. But in the dark, I can see blurry outlines.”

He growled, and seemed to look at Riddick. “And you take your hands off.”

There was a chuckle above my head as I felt the convict move behind me, keeping a hand on my waist. It was like he was currently making sure I couldn’t leave his sight… It was a nice sentiment actually… “That’s up to Princess.”

“Riddick—”

“Back off, Asshole,” I snapped, finally zeroing in on him for a glare. “Where were you when I almost got drug down?” silence. “You would have had me die, along with Ali. You must have held Imam back. If the adult hadn’t come out, Ali would be here.” Even more silence. “At least Riddick had the balls to grab me before I joined him.” I then turned, pulling away from Riddick’s protective grip and headed for the door, feeling his eyes on me as I walked.

Jack grabbed my hand, and walked with me, resting her head on my arm as I felt my cane once more pressed into my palm. She was shaking, and I could smell the salt of tears.

“I’m not mad at you, Jack,” I said softly.

“I know, Alou… I wouldn’t have been much help trying to save Ali either…”

I leaned over and kissed her head. “It’s not you I was yelling at.”

“Oh…”

I looked down at her again. “Do you think Johns is who he says he is?”

“No…” her voice was shaky. “He creeps me out… I swear he is always staring at me when no one is looking…”

I nodded. “Promise me you won’t allow yourself to be alone with him.”

“Promise… I’ll stick with you and Riddick.”

I slowly smiled. “Riddick is a good choice—He wouldn’t hurt you. I know it.”

“Fuck yeah!”

“Jack, watch your mouth! You’re too young for that language,” I scolded, thumping her head.

“But Alou!” she whined.

“No buts.”

“Yes, Alou….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Riddick Chapter. Riddick explains the situtation again while contemplating the ways everything could have gone wrong... and Fry figures out that they have so much to do... and very little time to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These early Riddick chapters are very short, mostly do to the fact that Wel, Riddick is a man of few words, and every time I try to stretch out his chapters they always ended up sounding... well not like him. Please enjoy.

A shout and scream drew the others out of the room allowing me to find some water that didn't sandpaper my throat. I gulped down all the abandoned water, feeling a little better that I was not draining Princess’s resources, despite how gritty and metallic the water was. Once I was finished, I slowly followed the group back towards the coring room, glancing around and inhaling for the one scent I cared about… and I moved faster as the group seemed to hover in front of the doors that now stood wide open. 

I looked over the group, and didn’t see Princess in the ranks… then I heard it… her voice yelling for the younger Islam to climb out of something… I took a deep breath, and heard it. The scuttling and hissing sounds coming from below…so I shoved my way through, pushing Johnsie out of the way fairly hard as I heard something much larger than the little things we heard earlier coming up the tunnel.

There was a scream from the kid, and I wrapped my arm around Alou and pulled back as she started to be pulled down with the kid. We turned and I kept her beneath me, caging her body with my own to prevent the hatchlings from getting a hold of her or scratching her. Once everything settled, I sat up a little bit, focusing on the purple shades that was Alou’s face. She looked shook, her eyes… staring up at me. Not exactly, I could see that she wasn’t focused, but I knew she had a little secret to share..

“You cut, Princess?” I growled softly, sitting up slightly.

“No,” she answered, her movements following me as she sat up as well.

Imam ran to the shaft and yell down it. There was a click of a flashlight and someone looked down, more than likely discovering the remains—what was left of them—of the settlers. I helped Princess up, and then started checking her arms and neck for any nicks and cuts myself, not trusting he to be entirely aware of her body after what just happened… then that damned light was swung our way as I finally felt satisfied with her current state.

“Get that the fuck out of my eyes!” Princess snarled, her hand covering her eyes, and I assisted in shielding them by holding my own over hers.

“I thought you were blind,” Toxic said, and I could just smell his itch to point his gun at the woman, and I let out a low growl.

Princess sighed softly, “I am. In the light. But in the dark, I can see blurry outlines.”

He growled, weakly as hell, and then looked at me. “And you take your hands off.”

I chuckled, smirking as I slid a hand down and gripped Princess’s hip, holding her to me. Letting her know not to leave my sight no matter what. “That’s up to Princess.”

The free-settler woman looked down the shaft as I watched the door that Alou had left out of from the shadows that I melted into after she had left the room. The woman was talking, asking as to why the door was chained up. I was more focused on Alou.

She had been so fucking stupid. Rushing in like that. If I hadn’t gotten here when I did… Johns would have let her get dragged down there with the kid… Then… fuck what would I have done then?

My inner animal growled. I would have cut that damn merc and dragged him down that damn shaft with me… use him as bait while I tried to save her. And if she was already dead… I’d fucking rip Johns apart. From there… I don’t know what I’d do.

The fact I was so angry about the situation and what she did had me confused.

Then Johns’s voice drew me back as I turned and watched him shiver. “Not sure, but tell you what; those Chrislams better not try to dig another grave or some shit like that.”

“Other buildings weren’t secure…” the pair turned as I exited the shadows. “So they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they’d be safe inside, but,” I looked down the shaft, seeing the bones, and forcing myself not to imagine Princess down there, practically torn apart. It wasn’t easy to tear my eyes away. “Someone forgot to lock the back door.”

The woman stood beside me, looking down at the bones I couldn’t… yea… some cold hearted criminal I am… “So… that’s what became of me Zeke. An’ you saw it. You was right there.” I nodded. “You were trying to kill him too.”

A statement, not a question. So I shrugged. “Just wanted his O 2 . Though I notice he tried to ghost my ass, when he shot up a stranger instead.”

She can’t deny that. But her look was different now. And then she took off her breather. “Take it.”

I huffed, suspicious. “What, is it broken?”

“Startin’ to acclimate, so I don’t need it, anyhow,” she shrugged. “Take it.”

I thought Princess giving me hits of O 2 was alright—she offered it before I would ever admit I needed it, but this was different; it could be a trap if it was Johns. But since it wasn’t, it would make the merc squirm. So I accepted it awkwardly and sucked down some pure O 2 , a bigger hit than I’ve been taking off Princess’s because it was both of us using it. The look on Johns’s face was perfect though. And then he turned to look at Fry.

“Let’s board this up and get the hell gone. They seem to stick to the dark, so if we stick to daylight, should be all—”

“Twenty-two years ago,” the pilot said, unfocusedly.

“Wha’?” Johns asked.

Fry had been scrutinizing coring samples laid out on counters that line the room. “These coring samples are dated. Last one is twenty-two years ago. This month.”

“Yeah?” the free-settler woman asked. “What’s special about that?”

“Dunno… Maybe nothing, but…” her voice trailed off. Then she left the coring room.

The three of us followed her, and found her in the orrery, where a year counter was clicking over to 15 as Fry opened the drive box. She found the main gear, accelerating the orbits.

“16…17…18…19…20…21…22,” she counted off.

Then we see it: a giant ringed world eclipses the sun and plunges the planet into darkness. Persistent darkness.

“A total eclipse,” Shazza breathed.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Johns snarled.

I had to chuckle. “Not afraid of the dark, are you?”

They all stared at me like I was insane. But I knew me and Princess could last, seeing in the dark as we do, and how protective of her I was. Not the rest… unless we took them with.

But I know that merc wasn’t gonna make it. Not if I could help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	14. Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Survivors race against fast-approaching darkness, Alou finds herself privy to something that would make any normal person run as fast as they could from Riddick... but she feels relief in the knowledge the universe will have less one creep running free in it. And though they return to the crash site before dusk... they loose what fragile light they have... and the first victim to the darkness's hunger falls.

While Riddick spoke with the others, I discussed with Imam how to get me on of the skiff then how to get me down safely. Imam kept insisting he could patch the wings by himself and I needn’t risk myself and that sharing my water and trying to save his son from the creatures was more than enough help. 

I, however, wanted to help as best as I could, not forced to be sidelined because of my handicap. “If anything Imam, I am probably one of the better choices because I can feel things you can’t.”

“And how do you propose we get you up safely?”

“I’ll throw her up there, and I’ll catch her,” the convict stated from behind me.

I spun in surprise as Imam agreed. I puffed out my cheeks as I smacked what I think was either his chest or arm. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Riddick chuckled. “Sorry, Princess.” his large hand gently gripped my own. “But I’ll help you up--”

“I am blind, not disabled. I am perfectly capable of climbing the ladder on my own,” I snapped.

“Never said you weren’t,” he said with another deep chested chuckle as I walked myself to the ladder of the skiff,and after leaning my cane against the wall of it, my fingers wrapping around the cool metal as Riddick gently placed his hands on my waist to guide me up. “But humor me, Princess.” I felt as if I was doing it by myself, while also knowing I was safe if something happened to cause me to slip and fall.

“Fine…” I sighed, and began my ascent of the ladder, Imam following and guiding me along the wing.

Riddick passed materials to the priest, who would align the fabric for me to sew carefully and securely.

  
  


After about two hours, we had the wing patched and flight ready. And after another fifteen minutes of arguing with the convict and priest, I caved, and allowed the holy man to lower me down to Riddick, then I went searching for food while he went into the skiff to speak with Fry.

I went into the buildings cautiously, keeping my eyes, ears and nose open for the creatures. I found mostly canned goods, and in what seemed to be the main house, some large bottles of water.

“Perfect. More water.” My bag was loaded up and I walked out. Jack met me, holding my cane, which I left by the door. “I found more water,” I said with a smile.

“Sweet!” Jack smiled, and looked in my bag. “And food!”

“It should last a while if we don’t get off planet soon—”

“Princess.”

My head snapped up, and I squinted slightly trying to focus before I caught Riddick’s scent. “Riddick? What is it?”

“They’re making a run for the cells…” he said, looking at Jack. “You run ahead. I’ll help her.”

“But—”

“Shazza, Imam, and Fry will be there. You will be fine,” I said. “Go.”

Jack hesitated, then ran off, and Riddick stepped closer.

“Princess… Johns isn’t gonna survive this… one way or another I’m gonna make sure he doesn’t get on that skiff…” He said softly. “I gotta know if you’re with me no matter what goes down.”

“You’re just gonna kill Johns?” I asked slowly.

“As long as no one else tries to kill me,” he said. “Now, are you with me, Alou?”

I felt something inside me hum when he said my name with that soft growl. “If you’ll have me. I’ll always be with you, Riddick.”

That seemed to satisfy him, because he then scooped me up and jogged towards the sandcat, easily jumping up with me in his arms, setting me down beside Jack before I heard him haul Johns on.

Riddick sat on the edge of the bed next me, a hand on my shoulder to gently hold me in. Then as I heard the sandcat hit one of the bones, Riddick gently pushed my head down as chunks hit the bed of the cat before we continued on.

The hairs on my arms raised, and I lifted my head as I scented the air… dusk was coming…

The sand-cat reached the crash ship in a skidding of dirt and rocks. Those who could see leapt off, while I made way to the back and started to slip off, until Riddick growled softly.

“I need to go get a couple things from my trunk. I’ll have Jack with me,” I reassured, instantly knowing he’d rather I be on the vehicle then moving around as we ran out of light.

Only after I said that, did he help me down and guide me to Jack before going to the main ship to help get cells.

With Jack holding my hand, we ran inside the cargo bay to get extra bags and such. I stuffed one of these with the food. If I had to leave it behind I would, but I made sure I kept water in my bag which I was not gonna loose. I also had Jack change her underwear and pad. I wished I had a tampon… I have a feeling that it would be easier on us…

I never let the teen far out of my sensory range, and took her arm to gently guide the disguised girl out of the cargo hold and we both ran to the sandcat as Shazza wheeled it around, getting clearance between it and the ship.

The Chrislams lashed a scrap-metal sled to the sand-cat to help haul the cells. The first of which is dropped to the sled by Riddick, followed closely by the second from Johns. They seemed to be racing each other just as much as the eclipse…

_ I’m sure Riddick can easily out haul Johns… especially when that merc is shaking from withdrawls… _ I thought to myself, and then realized something….

I had  **_watched_ ** them put those cells on the sled. I stood on the back of the sandcat and turned, facing the horizon, seeing just barely we were losing light…

We came back too late.

As the rings of the planet eclipsed the yellow sun, it's like God just closed a blind: daylight dims. And the change in light brings a slowly growing high-pitched sound... a sort of squealing intermixed with clicks.

Fry chanted as if in prayer. “Don't stop, don't stop...”

Shazza and Jack were trying to keep the sandcat running. Paris was staring at the fading light. My eyes snapped to the spires. The sound seemed to come from there. And I swallowed as I remembered the sounds that came up from when I was pinned beneath Fry, about to be pulled down with her.

As the rings eclipse the red sun, a second darkness sweeps over us. Behind me, I sense they all stop, beholding as something began pouring from the spire-tops. Backlit by coronal light, I first thought it to be smoke or ash—but I can’t see that sort of thing, and my eyes widened. These are living things, those hatchlings squealing in delight over their first nightfall.

“Jesus, how many can there...” Johns all but whispered.

They kept coming, filling the sky with thick waves. Mercifully, the hatchlings seem to be moving away. But now one wave cleaves from another—and does a quick about-face. Which then made me stumble back reaching back to try and find my criminal guardian.

“R-Riddick…”

Paris called, farther away than I thought he was. “Just a suggestion, but perhaps we should flee.”

“Cargo hold, everyone in the cargo hold. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go,” Fry encouraged quickly. Jack, Fry, Paris, and Johns run and reached the cargo hold.

Riddick grabbed me from the sandcat and held me to his chest as he ran after Shazza. I watched over his shoulder as the squealing wave of newly hatched monsters descended on us.

Riddick and I hit the dirt first, Shazza following ahead of us. Riddick kept me pressed under his body, making sure he was as low as he could be so he could protect me. I felt the rush of wind caused by the hatchings as they flew just inches above us.

It was hard to breathe… like we were underwater. The wind from the wings made the air seem heavier…

Riddick had his head tilted, watching in awe, no more frightened than a kid lying on his back looking up at the stars. To be honest, his lack of concern made me wonder what kind of shit he had to have seen to make this seem like a walk in the park…

Experimenting, he eases a bone-shiv into the hatchlings. What I hear is what could be compared to a grinder on wood or metal. It's like a river of razor blades, and I squint, seeing that the blade is gone, all that is left is the handle, which he throws away.

The hatchlings kept coming.

“There’s so many…” I whispered softly, earning a grunt from my willing human shield.

“Tell her to stay there. Stay down. SHAZZA, JUST STAY DOWN!” I heard Jack all but scream, drawing my attention as I turned my head, watching as Shazza started worming toward the cargo hold.

Suddenly the hatchings vanished, and Shazza gets to her feet, and my eyes widen as I heard the wingbeats.

“SHAZZA GET DOWN!!!” I screamed, trying to get free as Riddick held me tightly around my middle to keep me from moving.

“Princess… be quiet…” he whispered in my ear with a growl, his other hand under my head and pressing it into his shoulder to keep me from watching.

“No, no, NO, NO, NO!” I heard Fry scream out, and I managed to turn my head.

And just like that, the wave was back, enveloping Shazza. The first person in the group to show me kindness… the woman who saved me from death in a cryo-tube… gone… just like that, lifted up and ripped apart while she still screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayen: And so it begins...  
> Alou: Should we worry about her?  
> Mystery Redhead playing with a knife: Knowing her? We should worry about whether she has gotten proper sleep.  
> Alou: And maybe the liquor...  
> Redhead: Nope. She doesn't touch the liquor. Just let her get through the drama.  
> Rayen: YOU HUSH UP OR YOUR STORY SHALL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY TORA!!! *collapses on the couch like she hasn't slept in three days.*  
> Alou: Welp. I'll call Riddick to see if he will take her bed.  
> Tora: I could call my brother... He doesn't have a thing against her breathing most of the time...  
> Alou: True... yea call him.


	15. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Riddick Chapter)  
> Our survivors are now trapped in the darkness of the cargo hold... will they all survive? or will they slowly be picked off? One... by... One...

Still on the ground, while Princess sobbed into my shoulder, I checked left and right like someone about to cross a busy street. Once assured it was safe, I stood up, keeping a tight hold on her shaking body, and strolled for the hold. She whimpered softly, her arms slipping around my neck. I growled softly, trying to assure her I would keep her safe as I caught the sound of a rising gang-clicking… several larger creatures were beginning to stir.

I glanced at the pilot, and then at Alou, who had stiffened in my arms. They know that sound better than anyone. I still didn’t know why Alou was in that spire, and there was the coring shaft… I gripped her tighter. She was not dying on my watch.

Reaching the cargo hold, after handing Princess to the holy man to soothe, I turned around for one last look. I lifted my goggles--and looked at the world with my shined eyes.

I saw the predators–adults of hatchlings—emerge from the spires. They're large, mammalian, and hammer-headed. They click with echo-location, sounding out the world they haven't inhabited in 22 years.

“What is it? What's happening?” Fry asked me instantly, and I ignored her as I turned, focusing on Princess as Imam sat gently sat her on her feet.

“Riddick!” Fry snapped.

“Like I said,” I said, chuckling emptily, “Ain't me you gotta worry about.”

The Vault-like doors boom closed. And the survivors and I were locked inside the only secure part of the ship. Somehow we’ve been reduced to Neanderthals huddling in their cave, listening to the howls of the sabertooths. I had taken Princess back from Imam, keeping her between my knees, wrapping my arms around her torso. I rested my chin on her head, letting a soft purr-like growl rumble in my chest to try and ease her—and my own—nerves. I needed her focused for the next bout. I know I will have to lead these people back through the darkness… I know they will all be at risk… especially Princess… and…

I paused, looking at Jack, frowning as **_she_ ** spoke. “What if...what if she's still out there... still alive…”

“She’s not, Jack…” Princess whispered, reaching out and pulling the kid into my protective bubble. I grunted softly in approval.

“Well, I don't want to jump to conclusions here...but 'member that boneyard?” Johns spoke, and I almost growled at him, but I knew that wasn’t what my girls needed right now. “These just might be the fuckers that killed every other living thing on this planet, okay? Chances of Shazza knockin' on that door anytime soon are just about zero squared.”

Fry nodded in agreement, “I saw the cut-marks on the bones. Wasn't a natural die-off.”

“Quiet, please. Everyone,” Imam said softly, listening at the cargo door. The others pile up alongside him, ears tuned like radar.

Jack pulled away from Princess to listen to the clicking sounds as they swept past outside. Wisely, she chose to whisper, “Why do they do that? Make that sound?”

“Perhaps the way they see,” the holy man said softly in response. “With sound, reflecting back.”

Princess stiffened, and I recalled how when I had chuckled, she had easily moved across the room I had been restrained in. Her voice joined the others. “Echo-location. That's what it is... I do similar things sometimes to map out floors…”

Now more clicking—behind us. I quickly covered Princess’s eyes as lights whipped around to find nothing. I growled softly, gripping the blind woman to myself as I reached for the kid and pulled her closer for the sake of my first charge as I spotted the door of an open container about halfway down the tunnel-like hold.

Everyone exchanged looks. “How the fuck could one get in here?” Johns growled.

“Breach in the hull. I dunno,” Fry said, and I chuckled as I watched her give him a look.

More clicking, and Johns realized they expect him to check it out.

“I'd rather piss glass.”

I chuckled, rubbing my chosen companion’s shoulder. “Well, you got the big gauge.”

“Wanna rag your fat mouth?” the merc snarled.

Jack swallowed, gripping my shoulder, perhaps trying to hide from Johns behind me. “Maybe it's just their beads again. Imam, are you still—”

“No, no, no, I do not believe—”

“C'mon, man, you're drivin' everybody bugfuck with those things,” the merc snapped. “Why don't you just lose the goddamn...” his voice trailed off with more clicking, along with the sound of toppling cargo.

I had to growl, pressing Jack to the wall as I pulled Princess closer. Had to keep them both safe. “Big beads.”

Butching up, Johns sucked on his breather and shimmied toward the open container. Leading with his shotgun, he fired blindly around the door. Something squealed—then silence. Johns eased his head and a light around the door to spot hatchlings on the ground, blasted into dog food.

“Okay. We're okay. Just some small ones that musta—”

Something charged for his head, swinging like a scythe. It catches his shotgun, discharging it, giving us all a flash-image of an adult predator. Up close and personal. In one thin second, Johns was back with us.

“Very big beads,” he growled as he slammed the door shut.

Paris whined, and then started to scramble. “Not staying in here another—” He went for the main-door lever, ready to flee into the night. I growled as Fry lunged for him.

“Christ, you don't know what's out there!”

“I know what's in here!” the man snapped.

“Everybody come,” Imam said, and I looked at him as I stood. “This way and we should be safe. Hurry, please...”

Imam shepherded the others into a container as I picked up Alou and gripped Jack’s shoulder, guiding my charges inside. Then, the door slammed closed. At first, only the sound of mouths sucking breathers. Then a scratching outside.

Johns fumbles with a cutting torch and gets it burning. He adjusts the gasses to illuminate the door as scythe-like blades were probing joints. Suddenly heavy blows drive everyone back to the center of the room, and I tighten my grip on Alou as I keep Jack behind me.

“Can you do sumpin' else with that?” I growled lowly. “‘Sides holding it in Princess’s and my fucking faces?”

Taking the hint, thankfully, Johns started cutting the common wall between containers. It's a race between the sparks of his cutter and the blades of the predators.

I gently sat Alou down, and gently took hold her face. “Stay close, stay alert. If you hear something, or if something comes after you, you better scream so I can come get you out. You understand?”

She stared unseeingly at my face, the brightness of the torch to constant for her to properly see anything like she said she could. But she nodded. “Ok… Jack too?”

I nodded. “Jack too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so, sorry for the missed updates!!! So you are gonna be getting a multiple post of the next three chapters!


	16. Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Alou Chapter)  
> As they dodge predators, always at least one container ahead of the famished creatures, resolves are tested, someone dies, and someone gets hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alou: the Riddick Saga is a copyrighted film production. The In Darkness Series is a fan created work, and Rayen worked hard to make sure this story feels like it could be an alternate version of the original story with my presence.  
> Riddick: Hopefully she doesn't kill you off.  
> Rayen: I'M NOT GONNA KILL HER OFF!!! I SPENT WAY TOO MUCH TIME IN HER HEADSPACE AND RESEARCHING HOW SHE WAS BLINDED AND WHETHER IT COULD WORK THE WAY I PRESENTED IT!!! *off to the side under her breath* However I said nothing about injuries.  
> Riddick: What was that?  
> Rayen: NOTHING ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Johns kicked out the escape hatch, and I sent Jack speed-crawling through first before quickly following after, Riddick on my heels followed by everyone else. Behind us, the predators shred into the container right behind us, clicking, sweeping, hunting. And so… we continue on… an escape hatch barely burned into a new container and passed through as the predators break into the previous one. And we always enter darkness.

Inside the fifth container now, Johns torched away. Fry and Paris used cargo to block the entrance hole—then block the cargo with their bodies. Riddick added his weight—until he notices something in the cargo. He then stepped away as I held onto Jack’s shoulders, my eyes following his outline. Paris called after, and I frowned as I heard the convicts boots hit something that squished under his feet, and I squinted as I watched him move to take off his goggles.

I thought about it… how far down was that open container? Was there a reason why Riddick just tensed sharply, then looked up?

I turned my head as the hatch was burned into the next container, and I sent Jack with Fry and Paris, waiting at the hatch as Johns went after. I stared into the darkness, focusing on where I last saw Riddick as Hasan walked forward.

“No wait!” I hissed.

Imam touched my hand gently. “Do not worry… he will stay in your sight.”

I nodded slowly, hairs on the back of my neck raising in fear as I watched Riddick pull the boy into shadows as I watched a Predator approach them. It started prodding them with its tail, and I swallowed softly.

_ Stay safe… please don’t move… don’t move either of you… _ I thought desperately as I heard the clicking slowed slightly.

In the next container, Fry waited anxiously. Hissing through the escape hatch, she whispered, “Imam? Where are they?”

I spoke softly in response. “A predator is close to them… stay quiet.”

I heard her swallow, and continued to watch the predator and the two humans. It was gently swiping at them with its tail, but I couldn’t see what was happening, and I was becoming worried. Then… the clicking stopped.

“Hasan?” Imam gently called.

“Riddick?” Fry whispered.

I swallowed.  _ Don’t move… whatever you do don’t fucking move... _ I thought desperately.

Hasan lost his nerve, and bolted, Riddick trying to catch him as the predators gave chase and pounced, and the second Pilgrim was dead.

I covered my mouth, and then froze. I just heard clicking. Close to me…

“Imam… get into the next container.”

“Alou—” He began to argue.

“There is a predator close by, get in there,” I hissed.

Imam moved to the hatch, and I sidestepped to follow… when I felt something stab through my right ankle, and I screamed as I was yanked off my feet and suddenly was being dragged into the darkness as Imam grabbed my hands, pulling back as I screamed again in pain, Riddick’s name ripping from my lips as tears filled my eyes.

There was a roar, and the blade of the predator ripped from my ankle, allowing Imam to pull me to the container as Riddick fought and killed the monster that had sought to make me dinner.

I heard another clicking, and then saw Riddick coming running around a corner as Fry lifted her flashlight. I lost my sight as Imam and Paris got me into the next container, and I all but screamed as they tried to examine my gushing ankle, gripping a box as I gritted my teeth. I tried to focus outside as Jack took their place trying to stop the bleeding as the two men went outside after Johns.

Suddenly a shotgun explodes—Johns is blasting shadows once more.

“Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!” Fry all but shouted at him.

“'Sokay, 'sokay. I killed it,” the merc smirked, and I know that everyone gave him the “sure ya did” look…

Then I heard something slam into the ground.

“Christ, he did kill one,” Paris said softly in shock.

There was silence and I winced as Jack wrapped a piece of cloth around my ankle.

“There...” Fry said softly.

“Like the light is scalding it,” Paris replied.

“It hurts them. Light actually hurts them...” the pilot said in thought.

Vulture sounds from two adolescents, fighting over the scraps of the pilgrim.

“Is that...Hasan?” Imam asked hesitantly.

A grunt from Riddick in the affirmative.

“We'll burn a candle for him later. C'mon,” Johns said, and the others came back to the new container…

Cargo was then shoved against the door and walls. And the others gather around Fry's handlight. Jack—tough little Jack—has been reduced to a shivering lump of mush. I however, found myself pressed against a box as Riddick assessed the damage to my ankle. As he gripped my heel so he could look at the wound, I hissed and tried to yank my foot away, which made me bite back a scream of pain, tears welling in my eyes as the others discussed what light we had.

“Shhh… easy, Princess. I know it hurts but you have to let me look alright?” He said gently, like I was a flighty mare that had gotten tangled in a bramble bush.

I whimpered. “I… I can’t walk on it… I’ll slow you down… you have to leave me behind…”

He growled sharply. “I ain’t leaving you behind, Princess. Get that thought out of your head right now. I promised I’d take you with me and I’m going to keep my promise.” I whined, looking away and biting my hand as he gently probed the wound, then looked at Fry. “I need a med kit. I need to sew her up.”

The pilot came over and took a look herself, and then she, Jack, the last pilgrim, and Imam searched for the med kit. Riddick gently rubbed my good leg, trying to keep me calm and relaxed despite the pain I felt. Paris offered me a drink of liquor, and Riddick just swiped a bottle from him, setting it aside as he watched the others look for the kit.

Then he looked at Johns. “Give me some morphine.”

“Fuck no.”

“Damn it Johns, Alou is in pain! Give Riddick the damn drug!” Fry snapped as she handed the convict at my side the med kit.

“Riddick I don’t—” I started, then bit back another scream as Riddick shifted to take the kit.

He rubbed my thigh, making soft shushing noises, quietly letting me know everything was gonna be ok. “Johns… give me the fucking morphine so I can stitch her up without her screaming in pain,” he snarled.

“Why the fuck do you care about some piece of ass, Riddick, huh?!” the toxic man snapped.

I whimpered, my grip seeming to become slack on the box, and my eyes started to droop.

“Alou?! Alou!” Jack yelled my name, shaking me back to alertness, and I heard a growl as Riddick as gently as he could set my foot down and stormed towards Johns.

“Back off Riddick—”

“What's one fucking vial of morphine when you have a dozen, Johns? You're supposed to be the fucking good guy, yet who's the one trying to patch up an injured civilian who has given up things she didn't have to in order keep the rest of us vertical?” Riddick snarled. “One fucking vial and you can get more when we get off this damn planet.”

There was a tense silence, and once more I felt like I was falling asleep. Jack shook my arm again, and I shifted carefully as I heard the familiar steps of the convict as he knelt beside my ankle again.

“Kid, get me a needle out of the med kit,” he growled. “Alou, how much do you weigh?”

I grunted softly. “Why the hell do you—”

“So I don't give you too much. Come on, Princess. Now ain't the time to act like a lady. Tell me.”

I grumbled softly. “About fifty-two kilos… give or take…”

His hand rubbed my stomach soothingly. “Fifty-two. Got it.” I heard him take the needle and syringe from Jack, who came to my side and rubbed my shoulders as I heard the sound of the con putting the needle on the syringe, and tensed as I heard the pop of the needle being inserted into the bottle of morphine, and I decided to focus on Fry and Johns arguing about whether we sit here and die or to try and carry the cells back to the skiff. “Alright Princess. I’m going to inject this in your arm. You still with me?”

I turned my head to his voice, trying to focus on him. “Yea… but I’m really tired, Riddick…” I whimpered, and Jack rubbed my shoulders.

“I know… you’ve lost a lot of blood,” his voice was soft, and I felt his hands moving to find my vein, before gently inserting the needle, causing me to flinch. “I know, Alou… You’re gonna be a little sleepy, maybe even pass out since I’m gonna assume you don’t use morphine often.”

“I’m not fucking Johns,” I snapped, earning myself a chuckle as I felt the drug begin to enter my system.

“Alright. I don’t know how long you’ll be out of it, hopefully until we get off this shithole,” His voice purred, and I thought I felt his lips on my forehead as I no longer felt the pain in my leg.

I felt my ankle be moved again, as if just out of the way, before I found my head resting on Jack’s shoulder, and I slowly slipped under the spell of morphine, and the numbness it brought.


	17. Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Riddick POV)  
> Alou is down, strapped to Riddick's back in a morphine induced coma, and the group begins to prepare for the run back to the skiff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riddick: *glares at the back of Rayen's head*  
> Rayen: *writes as she feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.* What?  
> Riddick: *growls low*  
> Rayen: Use your words.  
> Riddick: You... knocked Princess... out?!  
> Rayen: I told you I wasn't gonna kill her. But I said nothing about injuries that make you have to think about two people.  
> Jack: *Leans in* At least she's alive! and We need you, Riddick!!!!

I forced myself to try and listen to the other four adults as I checked Alou’s pulse before I took the makeshift bandage from her ankle. It was still bleeding pretty fast, so I picked up the bottle from Paris and uncorked it, biting the cork and spitting it towards Paris, making him jump before he spoke.

“I-I hate to ki-kill a beautiful th-theory with an ug-ugly f-fact, but t-that sand-cat w-won't run at n-night,” he stuttered the whole way… five creds says he’d be the first to go down in the next few hours.

I pour half the whiskey over Alou’s ankle, holding her leg gently as she flinched from the liquid. My thumb rubbed her skin gently as Jack threaded a needle and took the bottle and poured some whiskey over the needle and thread.

“Thanks,” I took it from her. “Get me a light so I can see what I’m doing.” She did so, and held it above me as I started carefully stitching Alou’s ankle as I continued to listen in on the others as Jack piped up as the torch in the center of the room dimmed slightly.

“You mean...tonight? With all those things still out there?” she asked in reference suggesting dragging the cells back.

I growled, not liking how this was gonna go down.  _ You can’t be serious… How does she think that’s gonna work with all the dead weight? _ I glanced at Johns and Paris, still carefully sewing Princess’s ankle back together.

“O-Oh, sure. W-Why not? Sounds l-like a hoot,” the smuggler whined.

Johns looked and sounded a bit nervous. “Back it up. How long can this last? Few minutes? Couple hours? No one knows for sure.”

_ What? Afraid of the dark, Johnsie? _ I thought as I tied off the thread, soaked it all again in the whiskey, then grabbed some bandages and carefully pulled off her shoe and wrapped the bandages around so they were secure on her foot so the wound would be protected and covered.

“…that the two planets were moving as one. That there would be...a lasting darkness,” the holy man said as I shifted Alou so she would be more comfortable for the moment.

“Kid, keep an eye on her pulse. If it picks up or slows down, come get my attention,” I said, looking up at her. “You can either check right here under her chin at the jugular, or right here on the inside of her wrist. I’d go with the jugular ‘cause it’s closer to the heart.”

“Got it,” she said, and placed her fingers under Alou’s chin where I told her to as I stood and focused on the rest of the conversation.

“I’m sure someone else said that…Locked inside that coring room,” Fry said in response to Johns trying to say they should just wait the predators out.

A persuasive thought, and that dirty merc swung to Jack, so focused on the task I gave her to keep track of Princess’s pulse. **“** Look, we gotta think about everyone now—the kid especially. How scared is he gonna be out there?”

I fought back a chuckle as Fry rested her fists on her hips. “Oh, don't use him like that, for a smoke screen.”

“Smoke screen for what?” Johnsie snapped, gripping the big gasp.

“For your own fear.”

The blue-eyes narrowed as he growled. “Hey. Why don't you rag your hole for two seconds and let someone else come up with a plan that doesn't involve MASS SUICIDE?”

Two heartbeats passed, and the pilot’s gaze hardened. “How much you weigh, Johns?”

“What the hell's it matter?”

“How much?” the pilot snapped, showing off some balls.

“79 kilos… give or take,” he said shrugging slightly. “Why?”

“Because you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat, and that's why you can't come up with a better plan,” she smirked as she finished, and I chuckled.

_ Gotta admit… she does have some balls, _ I thought, then stepped into the way as Johns made towards Fry. Johns' shotgun bumped the underside of my chin, and I smirked. “Think about that reward, Johns.”

“I'm willing to take a cut in pay at this point,” he growled and I chuckled.

“How 'bout a cut in your gut?” That got his attention as he looked down to see my shiv poised against his thigh, ready for an evisceration.

“Oh, Trash Baby,” he said with a growl, as if he thought that would affect me. Joke’s on him. I’ve long since made peace with my origins. “You're gonna regret this.”

“Please...this solves nothing...please....” Holy man said, and I smirked as Johns backed off first as the light dimmed again.

Fry was kneeling next to Jack—and Alou—and was rubbing the kid’s shoulder. “They're afraid of our light. That means we don't have to be so afraid of them.”

“And you're certain you can find the way back? Even in the dark?” Imam asked as I circled around to Alou… I might like the pilot, but I don’t like her being so close to Princess when she is injured.

“No, I'm not,” the pilot said as she stood and walked away from Alou, and I knelt and checked her forehead, and then her pulse. “But  **_he_ ** can.” There was silence, making me look up to find everyone looking at me.

_ Of course… she meant me… _ I thought, and then scooped Alou up.

The eclipsing planet dominated half the sky. In whatever coronal light remained, clouds could be seen forming. And in that faint light, any ghosts of the humans who died in the crash would have been able to see the cargo doors crack open slowly. Mixed for maximum flame, the cutter was pushed outside and swept around.

Fry appeared behind it. I am close behind, carrying Alou on my back, my arms reaching backwards to hold her in place gently by her rear. Moving like hostages, we crossed open ground, trying not to heed the primal sounds beyond our light. Soon we reach the main cabin. Blackness was all that could be seen inside.

“Riddick,” Fry called, stepping out of the way and holding Alou steady as I used one hand to lift my goggles.

I peeked inside, and checked the cabin. I didn’t see anything but a lot of wreckage but no life. “Looks clear.”

Johns shouldered ahead past me, and crawled in first. Just as he stood up inside... a predator buzz sawed over his head, fleeing the cabin, and the rest of us slammed against the walls outside as it took off into the night. “Fuck me. You said “clear”!”

“I said "looks clear”!” I snarled, shifting Alou.

“Well, what's it look like now?” the merc asked, looking at me.

I rechecked again, looking around for any more predators. “Looks clear.”

“Just get the goddamn lights on....” Fry snapped, and we all scrambled aboard. I couldn’t resist… I tongue clicked behind Johns… He wasn’t amused.

We powered up cabin lights... yanking three more cells from the battery bay...threading nylon cord through Paris' misting umbrellas, filled the reservoirs with high-octane liquor...swapping out O2 canisters. Jack helped me rig a harness to help me to carry Alou while I walked, allowing me to have my hands free to fight off the predators if I had to, or move shit out of my way.

I was walking past a room, and hear the sounds of a gun being reloaded. I peeked inside, finding Johns shaking again. He unpocketed a shell—a red morphine shell—and gave it a lover's look. Behind him...

“Ready, Johns,” Fry ordered, rounding a corner with more supplies.

Johns pocketed his shell. “He'll lead you over the first cliff. You know that, don't you?”

_ Yea… right… that sounds more like you than me, you ass-wipe, _ I sighed and rubbed Alou’s thigh as she nuzzled her face into the back of my neck in her sleep.

“We're just burnin' light here,” the pilot snapped.

“You give him the cells and the ship—and he will leave you,” the merc snarled. “He will leave you all out there to die. Even his blind pet.”

I almost growled and gave away my position.  _ I ain’t leaving anyone on this rock… but you fucker. And I am definitely not leaving Alou behind. _

“I don't get it, Johns. What is so goddamn valuable in your life that you're worried about losing? Huh? Is there anything at all? Besides your next hype?” He gave her no response. “Got no right to be so scared. Neither one of us.”

I walked away, still rubbing Alou’s thighs as I moved.  _ I’m getting you out Princess. I promise… One way or another. You are getting out. _

As we pulled the last cell, the cabin lights died, and broody merc Johns had to finish loading his precious gun in the dark. Alcohol mist shoots across the flame to create a fireball. Two umbrella torches, fabric already burned away, belch fireballs into the night.

Imam was chained into the first harness of the drag-sled. Beside him, Johns fumbled with a second harness. I smirked as I reached over to help him into the chains. John looked up at me with surprise. We both realize the irony of the prisoner helping his captor into chains. And I can’t help but smirk.

“Keep the light goin; that’s all we have to do to live through this,” Fry insisted, looking over the sled with the power cells. “Just keep your light burning.”

I looped a handlight over my neck and over Alou, placing it to shine light down her back. A beacon. “Be runnin' about 10 paces ahead. I want light on my back -- but not in my eyes. And check your cuts. These things know our blood now.” I flicked my eyes to Jack. She picked up on my hint and goes stone-faced.

As I start to turn to head out, Fry walked over to me. “Riddick...was thinkin' we should make some kind of deal. Just in case, you know, this actually—”

“No,” I growled, turning to her with a glare. “Had it with deals.”

“But I just wanted to say—”

“Nobody's gonna turn a murderer loose. I fuckin' knew better,” I snapped, turning back to her, a hand on Alou’s leg to keep myself focused on not getting angry. Getting angry would not help in getting her off planet. Clearly, my words sunk in as Fry stepped back—I knew I wasn’t gonna go free with Johns’s deal. “Been a long time since anyone's trusted me. That's somethin' right there. Not until Alou here… without knowing anything about me, looking past the story that Johns fed you all and saw an ally that she knew was worth her trust.”

“We can, can't we? Trust you?” Fry asked.

“Actually...” I mused, tilting my head to the sky. For once, with someone other than Alou, I was being completely genuine. “That's what I been askin' myself.”

“And Alou? What about her?”

“She’s different. But I will tell you one thing. One way or another.  **_She_ ** is getting off this fucking rock,” I turned and walked away, leaving the pilot to think whether or not she had just made a terrible mistake.

I wasn’t lying. Alou was different. From the beginning, she seemed to sense that I was not what the merc tried to paint me as. She knew I could kill her if I ever really wanted to… and she seemed strangely accepting of that. She trusted that I would be myself.

And well… Being myself meant I would get her the hell off this rock… no matter what it took. I would get her out of danger and heading somewhere safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. The damned covid-19 has had me in a mood since for health reasons I can't do anything that isn't at home. But sometimes that can make you forget you have this hobby that needs to be published every week...


	18. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they start their march through the darkness, will all the survivors make it? Or will the fear of the beasts take its toll?

The drag-sled began moving. I was running point, goggles off, eyes flashing, my hands gripping Alou’s legs tightly to reassure myself she was still there on my back safe. Johns and Imam were pulling the drag-sled like malamutes, handlights sweeping back and forth. Suleiman was at the first side-guard position, Fry and Jack were at the second, each position carrying an umbrella torch, fireballs blazing from them. Paris was stumbling along at rear-point, sweeping the cutter back and forth, every shadow a threat. We were a train of light, with the sled holding the four power cells and eight bottles of booze. I watched my feet, following the tracks of the sandcat. Above us, I could see the silhouettes of gliding predators, following from above, awaiting their chance to feed.

As I swung left, I heard Johns talk to Fry… I know what they noticed… The tracks I had been following were gone.

“So you noticed too?”

“Riddick,” Fry called, and when I only kept walking, she all but snarled at me. “ **_Riddick_ ** .”

The procession ground to a halt. Everyone sucked hard on breathers as they muster inside the light, and I growled softly. We were losing time… this was risky...

“Where are the sand-cat tracks?” she snapped, glaring at me. “Why aren't we still following them?”

“Saw something I didn't like,” I growled, my right thumb gently rubbing Princess’s thigh to keep myself calm. A soft mewl of relaxation from her made me hide a small smile.

Johns raised a brow and crossed his arms, I almost expected him to stick out a hip. “Such as?”

I shrugged a smirk playing on my lips, “Hard to tell, sometimes...even for me... but looked like a bunch of those big boys chewin' each other's gonads off. Thought we'd swing wide. Okay by you?”

Paris looked over his shoulder the thought clear on his face,  _ "We went around  _ _ what _ _?" _ Nearby the sound of clicking broke up the confrontation.

“Let's move,” Fry commanded and I turned to her as she glanced at Jack, “Just a detour. He'll get us there.” Her voice practically radiated doubt.

The whimpering voice of whiner brought the attention to the back, “C-can we s-switch?” A clicking seemed to get slightly closer and he waved the cutter around.

Fry now confused tilted her head, “What? Switch what?” I chuckled low, for a pilot she wasn’t very bright. She shot a look at me, “What?”

I let the chuckles die down, “The whiner’s afraid of the dark.” Silence followed for a few beats and I smirked rubbing Alou’s leg.

Paris kicked the ground, “I think I twisted my ankle running backwards like that. And I’m not sure I can…” We all looked at him, the scent of his lie obviously either strong enough for everyone to detect or it was just his voice. He cleared his throat, “Okay, that’s a lie. I just don’t want to be alone back there anymore. If you could just give me a few minutes up front here--” He was looking towards Fry.

Johnsie cut him off, “She’s the pilot, she should stay close to the cells.” I didn’t miss the glance he gave me.

_ I don’t play that way, Johnsie, you should know that by now, _ I turned grinding my teeth. She wasn’t going to die, at least not soon or by my hands.

The collector interrupted my thoughts, “Oh, so I’m disposable? That makes me feel so much better.”

_ Pretty much, _ I bit back a low chuckle.  _ We all are to the bastard. _

Fry seemed to have enough of his whining. She grabbed the cutter from him shoving the torch at him, “I’ll switch, I’ll switch! Christ, just get this train moving!” I smirked and started moving forward again. The new setup was a little odd, and I’d rather have the woman where Paris was but at least we weren’t burning light.

A few minutes passed and Paris’s voice could be heard again and I stifled a growl. If he stopped us again I was going to kill him, I didn’t care what the others thought, I had to get Alou out of here. “Light, please, need light here…” My jaw tightened but no one said to stop so I figured they were able to do so while moving.

“Wait,” Jack called as there was a soft clinking of a flare light rolling away from the party. I heard her movements and growled softly as I turned. Alou would kill me if I didn’t try to do something should I need to.

Fry moved towards her, “Jack!” The predator’s start to make their way towards the kid as she flattened and I growled softly.

John sent a few blasts, but the predator is gone. Either out of frustration or wanting to look like he knew what he was doing the dumbass shot again almost hitting Fry in the face.  _ Yeah, good one genius _ , I growled a little louder.

“Oh, sweet Jesus…” Paris's whine came from behind us. He was in the dark and I was about to grab him when I heard the clinking of one of his bottles. I watch him as he crawled deeper into the darkness. I had to say, his sacrifice may have been unintentional, but it gave us the time we needed. We could still hear him, “This can’t be happening!” Fry called out for him, but it was too late the predators fell on him.

I watched for a moment before turning away, “Come on we should get a move on.” I stopped as I saw the predators start looking in Jack’s direction, then in Alou’s and my direction.  _ Fuck… _

Fry stepped up next to me squinting to try and see what I did, frowning she asked, “What do you see?” When I didn’t answer she looked at me, “Riddick?”

I turned to press on, “Hunger. I see 22 years of hunger.” I start moving forward again, “It’s time to move on.”

Jack now carried Paris' torch, refueled and coughing fireballs at regular intervals. Fry seemed to be handling rear-point fairly well, until... The cutter sputters and dies. She ditches it and takes the torch from Jack. She looked at the kid, “Bottle-count.”

Jack rummaged through the supplies, “Four full, one half. That means we’re halfway there?” Her voice turned towards me, “I hope?”

I smirked, the kid, though she acted older was just a kid-a scared kid. I didn’t blame her. Fry cut into my thoughts, “Can we pick up the pace?”

“If you think you can speed up,” I said, looking towards Johns.

He raised a brow that was covered in sweat as he growled, “If you think you can do better…” He looked to the ground and then stopped Imam. I knew what he saw and I huffed as I stopped in front after taking a few steps. I shifted Alou out of the way as I felt his shotgun on the back of my head. “We aren’t completely stupid.”

Fry didn’t seem to hear him as she looked around in a panic, “Stay in the light! Everybody! Stay in the fucking…” Her voice trailed off as she saw the tracks.

Imam voiced the realization for anybody who hadn’t yet noticed, “We crossed our own tracks.”

I held up a hand after shifting Alou’s weight to the other arm and bending forward slightly, “Listen.”

Like the complete, blubbering idiot he was Johns ran his mouth some more, “He’s running us ‘round in circles. Look for yourself. Look!”

“Riddick? What the hell are you…?” Fry started, taking a step towards me.

I growled and said more forcefully, “ **Listen!** ” I rubbed Alou’s thigh as I felt her shift in her sleep. The cacophony of predators rose to deafening heights and I was afraid it may wake her. I wished I could have fashioned some earplugs for her. “Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy me some time to think.”

She threw her arms out, “Think about what?”

John looked at her, “About how to kill us and still get these cells to the skiff. Goddammit, we’re just doin’ the heavy lifting for this prick!”

“I-I think we should go now,” the holy man spoke softly.

I twisted my head around, “Oh, I don’t know about that. That’s death row up there. Especially with the girl bleeding.”

Johns threw a look over his shoulder, “What’re you jaw-jacking about?” He waved a hand towards Fry and then Alou, “She’s not cut. And her wound was sewn up and patched in the ship.”

“Not them…” I threw Jack an apologizing look. “Her.” Jack’s jaw set.

Fry covered her mouth, her eyes widening as she looked at the young girl. “Jack?”

Jack threw her hands up, “I’m sorry! I thought it would be easier if everyone thought I was a guy and then it just started and Alou gave me pads...I know I should have mentioned it but I was afraid you’d all leave me behind!” Her voice cracked.

Fry went over and hugged her, “No, we’d never…. Oh, God honey, you shoulda told me sooner.”

The merc finally seemed to get it as he growled, “Aw, this can’t be happening to me…”

I ignored him as I said, “They been nose-open for her ever since we left. They go off blood.”

“Well...we must keep her close then,” Imam spoke softly. “Here, she’ll be safe if we put her between-”

I looked around and growled, “There is no “safe".” As the wind gusts and the flames chatter I hear noises. Alou shifted and I reached around and rubbed her back trying to coax her back to sleep.

Johns and Fry started arguing, but I was more focused on keeping Alou asleep and calm. I shifted her around so I was more or less cradling her. Jack moved over to see if she could help.

As their fight continued Alou seemed to rouse more. Then they started arguing and I turned my attention to the woman in my arms. She was definitely waking up and I fumbled one handed to find more morphine in case I need to give her more.

Jack seemed to notice and grabbed me the syringe and a new needle first. Her attention was brought back into the argument when Johns accused Fry of being willing to sacrifice everyone. The girl blinked and looked at the older woman, “What’s he talking about?”

I shot a warning glance to Johns as he replied, “During the crash, she—”

“Lay off it, Johnsie,” I muttered, as I placed a hand over Alou’s ears. I didn’t know how conscious she was, but I didn’t need her losing faith in the captain.

“She tried to blow the whole fucking passenger cabin, tried to kill us—” Johns reported like a little kid tattle-tailing on a friend or sibling. Pathetic. “Tried to kill us in our sleep. Paris had it right--we are disposable. We’re just walking ghosts to her.”

I growled softly as Alou whined and I put my whole attention on her. Her eyes opened and I tried to keep her eyes on me but failed as her head turned. I sighed, but didn’t resist her movements too much as I let myself listen in more to the conversation around me.

“Would you rag your stupid hole!” Fry screamed flying towards the druggie but he blocked her.

“We’re not alive  _ because _ of her—we’re alive in  _ spite _ of her,” Johns growled. He swung low and hit Fry. She tried to stay strong, but her chin quaked and her knees buckle as she fell to the ground.

She looked towards the direction that we were heading in, “We cannot go through there…”

The asshole stood over her, “How much you weigh right now, Fry? Huh?”

Thankfully Imam pushed him back, “Fine, fine, you’ve made your point. We can all be as scared as you.”

Alou spoke up, her voice quiet from sleeping, “W-What’s going on? Where are we?” I rested both hands on her cheeks making her look at me.

“Shh... easy now. Rest,” I murmured as Johns decided that we were to keep moving. I began moving again with the group.


	19. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack: The Riddick Series is a Copyrighted work. The In Darkness Series is a fanwork inspired by the original. Reader Discresion is Advised.   
> Rayen: Jack, that wasn't what I put on your script...  
> Jack: I know, but Riddick said it would sound better.  
> Rayen: *Eye twitch.* RIDDICK!!!!! *growls, then sighs.* Damn con...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word of warning for this chapter; this chapter switches between Riddick and Alou's POV frequently.

~*~*~*~Riddick~*~*~*~

We marched on, I kept Alou close to me as I walked with Johns as we put space between us and the others. Johns made sure to keep in step with me, I’m sure to make sure he seemed just as tough. I kept to myself how easy he would be to knock over right now. I glanced at him, “You want to talk, talk. Otherwise get your stinky, fucking ass away from me and Princess.” Alou made a soft noise of agreement, and I noticed how she tried to bury her nose in my neck.  _ I’m sorry, Alou… I hate it too. _

He was quiet for a moment, obviously my comment upset him. As he worked through it I started working out how to make sure he was the next to go. As I was getting somewhere he spoke up, “Ain’t all of us gonna make it.”

I raised a brow and stifled an amused chuckle, “Just realized that, huh?” I glanced around as once again the clicking came closer. I pressed Alou closer to me as Johns blasted into the oblivion. I turned back for a moment and settled Alou on Imam’s back as I didn’t need Johns turning on the both of us. I gave the priest a look, one that made him know that I expected to get her back in one piece. Alou looked at me with still slightly out of it eyes, and I kissed her temple. “Don’t worry… everything is gonna be fine..” I patted her shoulder before turning back to lead again.

“Seven of us left,” Johns went on as I returned. “If we could get through that canyon and lose just one, that’d be quite the fucking feat, huh? A good thing, right?” I internally cringed at the way he was talking all buddy-buddy to me.

_ Like losing anyone but you is a good thing. _ I sighed, “Not if I’m the one.” Alou needed me, I couldn’t let her down, not now.

Johns ran his hand through his hair, obviously I squashed his plans. He recovered fast though, “What if you’re one of the six?”

We came to the stop at a ridge and I stared at the mayhem in front of us, “I’m listening.”

~*~*~*~Alou~*~*~*~

Jack swallowed rather loudly, and I opened my eyes from resting on Imam’s back, where Riddick had placed me as she asked, “What're they doin' up there?” 

I glanced around, having zoned out a little earlier, but having caught a little bit of the conversation before Riddick gave me to the holy man to carry. The overwhelming stench of Johns and his toxic presence as he walked next to us was kinda… distracting.

Imam spoke softly, “Talking about the canyon, I suppose. How to get us through.”

I grunted, turning my eyes to the two forms ahead of us, as Fry did as well. It took a moment for my eyes to focus on the two outlines ahead of me. It unnerved me to see Johns and Riddick walking side by side, like they were equals, not merc and convict… Like they were partners. And that started scaring me… My mind went to if Riddick was breaking his promise of killing the merc.  _ What if they are actually buddies? What if it was all an— _ I squashed that thought as soon as I realized I was thinking irrationally—I was still a little slower than I normally would be thanks to the morphine..  _ No. Riddick is the only one who can claim the right of being honest to me completely from the beginning.  _ I knew he would kill that fucking merc, one way or another, he would be dead meat. And I found myself strangely happy with that thought, which only frightened me a little bit.

~*~*~*~Riddick~*~*~*~

I shook my head in disbelief as to what I was hearing. Johns was offering that I be one of the six. I wondered how long that would last. I felt Alou watching us and I hoped she wasn’t thinking I was turning on her.  _ Stay with me, Princess. Please stay with me. _

“Look, its hellified stuff,” he continued to try and persuade me. “But no different than those battlefield doctors when they have to decide who lives and who dies. It’s called “triage”, ok?”

That wasn’t completely true. They would decide the order of treatment, they would chose to try and save everyone, but I didn’t want to implode Johns’ brain with facts. I shrugged, “Kept calling it “murder” when I did it.”

“Either way, figure it’s something you can grab onto,” the junkie continued.

I dumbed it down just to make sure I completely understood and to make sure he really wanted to do this. “Sacrifice play. Hack up one body, leave it at the start of the canyon. Like a bucket of chum.”

He scoffed, “Trawl with it. There’s a cable on the sled. We can drag the body behind us.”

I looked away as I retorted, “Nice embellishment.”

He seemed to glance around as well, “Don’t wanna feed these land-sharks—just keep ‘em off our scent.”

I glanced backward my gut falling knowing it would be one or the other of the two I swore to protect. “So which one caught your eye?”

He yanked on my arm and I shook him off. “Don’ look, don’ look, don’ look!” he hissed. “The fuck’s wrong with you?”

~*~*~*~Alou~*~*~*~

Fry spotted Riddick's look—and Johns' non-look at the rest of us. I continued to watch, sensing this was the chance when we finally were gonna be free of the bastard. That I would never have to worry about clammy hands grabbing me out of nowhere again.

Fry’s voice broke me out of my thoughts. “Imam. Slow down.”

Imam spoke what I wanted to, “What?”

The pilot shook her head. “Don't stop, just slow down. Little more space 'tween us and them.”

The holy man seemed confused, “I would rather we all stay—”

“Do what I say. Please,” she asked.

I growled. “It ain’t gonna affect us…” I turned back to the men, listening to their conversation as best as I could as we slowed down. “Much.”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked, and I smiled at her and winked. No need to worry her head with other things.

~*~*~*~Riddick~*~*~*~

I smirked inwardly as I glanced sideways at him. If only he could hear their conversation. We didn’t need to look at them for them to know something was going on. “What’s her name, anyway?”

He chuckled, “What do you care?” He shifted his big gauge, I could tell he hoped I hadn’t noticed. He smelled of fear and I knew he was planning something stupid, well stupider than normal.

I shrugged, “I don’t. But it would be nice to know who I’m turning on.” I sunk my hand into my pocket reaching for my shiv.  _ So close. Just a few feet more. _

“Then let’s not name the Thanksgiving turkey, ok?” He eyed me but didn’t notice my hand. “I assume you still got a shiv?”

I laughed humorlessly, “What, you ‘spect me to do it?”

He looked out again, “What’s one more to you? Like  **_this_ ** is the one that sends you to Hell?”

I growled and just about tackled him then and there, but it still wasn’t time yet. “Oh, you're a piece of art, Johns. They oughta hang you in a museum somewhere. Or forget the museum—maybe they should just hang you.”

~*~*~*~Alou~*~*~*~

As Fry and the others keep slowing, and I growled softly, drawing a concerned look from Imam.  _ He wants Riddick to fucking kill Jack _ . I glared at the merc, my hands fisting.  _ If I wasn’t in massive pain and a little high on morphine, that bastard would be feeling my wrath. _

Jack glanced at me in worry, and I gave her a gentle smile. It might not help her, but I couldn’t let them know what Johns wanted to do… _ Riddick… please… for the love of God or any kind of holy being… _ I thought as I looked towards the convict and merc, hoping that somehow, Riddick would hear my thoughts.  _ Do not let that monster survive beyond this point… he has lost his privilege of life. If you don’t, I am gonna kick you in the dick… _ I blinked for a moment, then giggled to myself as I imagined myself doing so, earning no doubt a concerned look from Imam and Jack.  _ Fuck I’m still pretty fucking high... _

~*~*~*~Riddick~*~*~*~

Johns lifted the gun up a little higher, “Awright. You do the girl, I’ll keep the others off your back.”

_ Yeah, just so you can be the hero when you take me down for attacking one of the girls _ , I gritted my teeth. This little arrangement was drawing to a close and someone would be a little surprised at the outcome.

He punched my shoulder, “Aw, don’t tell me you’re growin’ scruples.” His body language was tight and nervous.

I shook my head, “Just wonderin’ if we don’t need a bigger piece of bait.”  _ You mention Her and you will be dead in five minutes or sooner….hopefully sooner. _

His eyes widened, “Like who? Blindie?”

_ Wrong answer, _ I growled loudly as I moved to attack the asshole who thought he was better than anyone else, “Like Mr. Johns!” He turns the gun on me and I shove it upward as it blasts into the sky.

~*~*~*~Alou~*~*~*~

As the fight erupted with the blast of the shotgun, Fry yelled as she grabbed a light. “Bring the light!”

“What're they doing?” Jack asked, scrambling to grab the chains for the sled. “What're we—”

“Leave the sled, let's go, go, go!”

“ARE YOU INSANE?!” I snarled, having heard him not only tell Riddick to kill Jack, but to kill me in her place. “Without Riddick you’ll never make it back, Fry!”

“We have to fucking try, Alou! It’ll be safer in the ship!”

“And what about between here and there?!” Whatever respect I had for the pilot was now gone, and I wasn’t sure what exactly happened but somehow she had become a coward too.

~*~*~*~Riddick~*~*~*~

The light off Johns hit the ground providing an arena of sorts, excited clicking sounded behind us. They were eager for their meal. We didn’t need them there so we both aimed and blasted the clicking away. I finally manage to pull the gun away and it clacks to the ground.

Johns lunged for it, but I kicked it away as I pulled out my shiv, “Gotta stay in the light, Johns. That’s the only rule.”

Johns circled inside the light. Fucking with him, I started poking and jabbing, backing him up against the wail of dark. Johns stumbled over something. A bone. A club. I turned away quickly to find my own. As I did I turned and blocked a swing from the merc and started beating on him. I hit his club hand and broke most of the fingers, forcing him to drop the bone. Like the coward he was he turned and lunged for the light.

I wasn’t going to let him have it now and I opened his back with my shiv, “Remember the moment.” He crawled pathetically with the light and I started dogging him, “Shoulda never took the chains off, Johns. You were one brave fuck, before. Now look at you. Oh, yea, you where Billy Bad-ass with your gauge...with your chains…”

I noticed Johns’ hand reached the shotgun and I just back away as I heard him say, “And I’m  **_still_ ** Billy Bad-ass.” I watched him whirl around with the light and then a look of confusion.

The clicking started again, but not at me. I provided their meal, they were granting me and the others free passage. Johns blasted a few, but there’s too many of them. A shell rolled away and I just smirked, wasted what I left him of his morphine, course the rest was with the group, in case anyone-well Alou-needed it. I turned away as the predators spit him in two.

...

~*~*~*~Alou~*~*~*~

Fry, Imam, Jack, and Suleiman were running, stumbling, trying to backtrack the sled marks, while I’m clinging to the holy man’s shoulder weakly. Checking for pursuit, Fry looked over her shoulder, and crashes into Riddick. He was just standing in the dark, waiting for them.

I smiled in relief at seeing him alive. I knew he would be ok, but I thought I had heard a few shotgun blasts.

Riddick looked over the group, then walked over and removed me from Imam’s back, cradling me. As soon as he did, I relaxed, once more feeling safe at his touch, feeling the morphine once more trying to numb my mind again. “Back to the ship, huh?”

“Get out of our way,” Fry snarled, and looked at me. “And give her back to Imam—”

“So everybody huddles together till the lights burn out?” He asked, growling softly, as he pulled me closer. “Until you can't see what's eating you? That the big plan?” I whimpered at this thought, and gripped his shirt with a whimper, then felt a tear in it, and I wondered if he was hurt, or if it just got ripped.

Imam swallowed, “Where's Mr. Johns?”

Riddick chuckled, “Which half?”

I looked up, relief at those words flooding my system. “You mean...”

I felt his nose in my hair. “Yes, Princess, I kept my promise to ya’… Though let’s just say I just put his blood in the waters... the predators did the rest.”

“He promised to kill Johns to you?!” Fry all but screamed.

~*~*~*~Riddick~*~*~*~

Alou looked towards her, growling. “Yea. Because Johns a) didn’t even try to help me try to save Ali, and b) What you didn’t hear before the fight, would disturb you greatly about how much of a fucking coward he was.” I smirked at the truth of her words.

Conflicted, they all look back, and Jack started to puddle up as my other charge leaned her head on my shoulder, finally feeling safe enough to allow the morphine to take over her mind again as I got her onto my back again.

I heard Jack speak softly, scared. “Gonna lose everybody out here...”

I answered her, gently. “He died fast. And if we got any choice, that's the way we should all go out.” Then just to Jack, softly growling. “Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare. He isn’t worth it.” I put a hand on her shoulder, “We’ll be ok.”


	20. Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Johns' death, our survivors regroup to prepare for the run through the canyon. Then... with Alou secured and Jack protected... will they all make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. but things will get longer I promise!

I glanced around and watched as the predators perched on the rim watching us as we stood a good hundred yards from the canyon entrance. I adjusted Alou a little bit and half-growled. It seemed Johns’s body didn’t give as big a distraction as I hoped, and now I had to work out how to keep the kid safe… how to get the cells back to the skiff… and how to lose as few people as possible.

Fry walked up and stood next to me, “How many do you see?”

I smirked to myself tempted to scare her, but didn’t feel the need. They could use a little hope, so a little white lie wouldn’t hurt, would it? I looked at her, “One or two.” I then turned and sighed softly.

I know she didn’t buy it, but she didn’t comment as she looked toward the young girl, “Jack?” She indicated with her head to the lamps and bottles.

She glanced at our stock, “Three full bottles. But almost time to refill.” I was proud of Jack, at how strong she was being. But I knew that underneath, she was wanting to do nothing more than curl up in a ball…

_ Wait… That gives me an idea… _ I thought, glancing at the sled, picturing it as like an earth-turtle shell over the girl as a shield. It would be awkward for her to move, but it was our best bet.

Fry’s shoulders dropped, “Doesn’t seem like enough to turn back on, does it?” She sighed looking back into the darkness.

I shrugged, “Only see one way. Turn the sled over and drag it like that. Girl down low. Light up everything we got--and run through like dogs on fire.”

It took a moment but Imam seemed to pick up on what I was saying, “The sled as a shield…” He nodded seeming to agree.

Fry pushed on my chest stopping my movements; why wouldn’t she just go with it? “What about the cells?”

“I’ll take those.” I walked around her, there was no way she was going to stop me from protecting Alou anyway I could.

I felt her eyes burning holes into me, “We’re just here to carry your light, aren’t we? Just the torch-bearers.”

“Whatever you want, you won’t have any light to bear if we don’t get moving,” I sighed heavily, “Let’s just back an’ boot up.” the others nodded in agreement, and we circled back to a sheltered area that was easy to light up as a way of protection without wasting resources.

We started with stringing the power cells together, so I start fashioning a harness from the old straps, which had gotten damaged a bit, so doing so was a trick. I also wanted to use them to help make a new pack harness for Princess, so she wouldn’t fall off my back. I was not going to be able to hold on to her… I paused every now and then to check on her where I had laid her on the cargo tarp they had been using as a pack bag for bottles.

She was sleeping fitfully, her breathing on the shallow side, but not so bad as that I was concerned. I gently ran my hand through her hair, which seemed to calm her for the time being. She made a soft sound in her sleep, her body following my hand when I would pull away, but she would settle after a little while before I had to do it again.

_ I need to keep her out… I have a feeling if she were awake, she would get herself hurt more… and I am not making her anymore of a target than she has to be, _ I thought to myself as I worked the nylon,  _ but I have to be careful with the amount of drugs I give her… fuck.  _ I growled lowly as one snapped in half. “Damnit…” Jack ran another stray strap over to me, and I gave a small smile like smirk. “Thanks, kid.”

“Is Alou okay?” she asked, kneeling down to check on the woman.

“Yea… just sleeping… I might give her a little bit more morphine just to keep her safe… keep her as a low interest target,” I explained as I used the strap she brought me to replace the one that broke. “Think you will be able to move fast enough with the sled over you?”

Her jaw set, and I watched as her fists clenched. “If I want to live, I better fucking keep up shouldn’t I?”

I chuckled, and turned away. “Be glad Princess isn’t awake; she might feel inclined to scold you for that language.”

“You use it all the time…”

“Yes, but I’m an adult. You’re still a kid,” I countered, though my thoughts went elsewhere.  _ I’m barely an adult by the standpoint of my age, but I’ve been an adult since I was younger than you kid… way younger. _

She gave a slightly annoyed noise, and I reached over and rubbed her head. “H-hey!”

“You’re a good kid. I suggest you not follow in my footsteps. You’ll wish you hadn’t,” I stated.

“Why?” she asked, and I sighed softly.

“Just trust me alright?” I stared at her, and finally, she nodded. “Good, now go help Fry get that rigged up so you don’t have to hold on to it.”

“Yes, Riddick,” she said, getting up and going back over.

I looked over at Alou, and smiled to myself as I slid myself a little closer to her. Her presence was keeping me surprisingly focused. If she wasn’t injured… I wonder almost if she would be helping. If she would be offering insight. What she would offer.

But with her incapacitated at this time, because of the morphine I gave her to ease the pain from her ankle, I had to guess what she would say. Things probably along the lines of everyone shut up and deal with shit I would bet… I’m sure there would have been several choice words with Johns telling Fry’s secrets. And maybe something getting swung for the merc’s head…

.

As I worked and thought, Imam’s voice close behind me muttering in his native tongue surprised me out of my thoughts, though I didn’t let this show as I turned to him. “What’re you doin’?”

Imam seemed taken aback, “Blessing you like I have the others.” I raised a brow. “It’s painless…”

I huffed. “And pointless.”

A moment passed before he answered, “I see. Well, even if you don’t believe in God, it doesn’t mean He won’t be--”

I chuckled, “You don’t see.” I pull on the harness shoulder, a knot slipping tight and into place to secure it into shape. “‘Cuz you don’t spend your life in lock-down with a horse-bit in your mouth and not believe.” I growled softly as I adjusted another part, and pulled it tight with the sound of sliding nylon and a snap. “And you surely don’t start out in a liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around your neck and not believe.” One more knot was secured with a sharp sound. “Oh, I absolutely believe in God.” I paused and looked at the holy man. “And I absolutely hate the fucker.”

Imam nodded, “He will be with us. Nonetheless.” He started to move off to go finish, his hands gently moving his beads.

“Give my blessing to the girls. They need a spare,” I called after him.  _ Especially Alou. _

He said nothing in response, but sat again and I could hear him and his son muttering something… some prayer of protection I’m sure. I’d give something more suited for good luck or something like that as opposed to whatever that was…

Alou made another distressed sound, and I turned as she sat up with a gasp. I raised a brow; she shouldn’t be waking up that easily with the morphine… it was bad enough she woke up with Johns and Fry fighting, but I think that was just instincts telling her to be alert.

I studied her as she panted heavily, and I watched as her hands frantically started accessing herself, going to her face to trace everyone of what I had assumed was freckles before, until I noticed something; they were raised from her normal skin.

Not the arrangement of dark freckles I had thought. Scars. Across her nose, up one cheek, and around both eyes… probably the source of her blindness.

This made a growl build deep in my chest, and it only grew more and more as she moved to other parts of her body--ribcage, stomach, shoulder, tracing a line from one armpit to the opposite hip… to her back. Every place she touched was as if in memory of a previous injury. Accessing them…

“Princess… who fucking hurt you?” I growled before I could think on it, and I felt myself flinch as she jumped and her eyes stared towards me; I took a deep breath to calm myself down before I spoke again. “Tell me and I’ll make them fucking pay.”

She inhaled sharply, then let out a whimper as she shook her head and reached towards her ankle. “Not now… we focus on survival… and fuck my ankle hurts so much…” she took a deep breath, slowly drawing that leg towards her to run her hand over her ankle. “I think the morphine has worn off…”

I exhaled, and then inhaled again before letting it out slowly. “Alright… but this will be discussed at some point, Princess… and I will take care of whatever fucker hurt you.”

She let out a soft chuckle, and I watched as she smiled at me. “Maybe someday, Sir-Shiv-A-Lot… I might just take you up on that…”

I nodded, and reached for the makeshift pack I was crying the morphine in. “Alright… I hate to do this… but I think just til we get to the skiff… I should give you more morphine.”

She inhaled slowly, and then she exhaled softly. “Yea… That’s probably for the best… I’m sorry for being so useless…”

I grabbed her jaw--gently, but firm enough to get her attention--and forced her to look straight at me. “Don’t. EVER. Call yourself useless again, Princess. Everyone is useful, and you are far more useful than most. So don’t you dare doubt yourself.” I gently let go of her. “Right now, unconscious or not, you are keeping me focused on getting to that skiff.”

Slowly, she nodded, and I leaned forward and buried my nose in her hair to inhale her scent. “A-Alright…”

“I’m gonna give you the morphine now,” I stated, and then exhaled and pulled out a needle and the morphine. “If it wasn’t for the canyon… I’d leave you alone…”

“Alright…” She held out an arm as I drew the right dosage, and I gently injected it into her veins, watching as slowly, she slipped back into blissful unconsciousness.

_ I am gonna make anyone who has ever hurt you pay, Princess...  _ I thought as I pulled her closer, letting her head rest against my thigh to ground myself as I finished the harnesses.  _ I’m gonna make sure you get out of here and go wherever you want. _

We moved back to the canyon entrance once everything was ready. Imam and Fry ready to pull the sled, Suleiman walking next to it and Jack under the sled. Everyone but my girls holding at least two lights to keep the creatures at bay. It was the best formation for the number of people we had.

I pulled on my goggles before picking Alou up and getting her situated on my back. The kids helped me to get her secured with the second harness I rigged, her arms held to my chest. To keep her legs safe, we carefully tied her ankles to her thighs to keep them from dangling and out of my way if I had to climb over shit, and then her knees had a strap that kept them close to me with the harness. We also found a small piece of metal that we secured to her back to use as a shield for both her and me, so one of those flying fuckers couldn’t get us from behind. And over that went the lights I had before.

“As fast as you can,” I said lowly, adjusting a strap before I rolled my neck as started walking back towards the cells as Suleiman helped Jack get the sled onto her back and secured.

Fry blinked at me, “You sure you can keep—”

I growled, “As fast as you can.” I had Alou… I was not gonna fall behind. If anything, I would push ahead if I had to. I was getting her out. And I would try my damnedest to get the rest of them out…

The pilot nodded slowly, and took point, Imam and Suleiman on either side of the metal turtle that was Jack and the sled on flank, while Alou and I took up the rear with the cells dragging behind us. I counted off a moment, watching the predators above us.

“On my mark…” I rumbled, and everyone crouched like runners at the starting line. The predators shifted, looking elsewhere, and I exhaled before I let out a bellow. “NOW!”

Fry set off at a dead sprint, and Jack, Suleiman, and Imam following her lead as I pulled on the ropes for the cells, growling low as I got myself going before charging forward after the group, quickly catching up and forcing myself to match their pace. I wanted to move faster, but we were stuck at Jack’s speed unfortunately. And she had limited vision. I only knew one thing…

We had to make it through that canyon...and  **_FAST._ **


	21. Canyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Survivors now enter the gauntlet... Will they all make it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. brain did not brain and thus I forgot about posting!

I growled softly as I pulled the cargo. Alou may have given someone else trouble, but not me. I’d drop the cargo over her if it meant keeping her safe. I glance around at the predators launching, flying around, and fighting. The sounds of hatchlings sounded close before turning away, followed by feral sounds. “Don’t look,” I spoke loudly as we were spattered with blue gunk. “Don’t look up.” I repressed a sigh as Fry looked up and started to freeze, “Keep going, keep going, keep going. I said keep going!” She lowered her eyes and our speed quickened.

Imam’s voice was heard in a mantra like tone, “So dark the clouds around my way I cannot see. But through the darkness I believe God leadeth me. I gladly place my and in His when all is dim. And closing my weary eyes, lean hard on him…” I tuned him out as I looked around and saw his son get too close and slice his leg, but I am proud of him as he kept his mouth shut.

Fry then seems to spot something up ahead and I glance and see the choke-point. “Riddick? RIDDICK?!” As we near I smell them before I realize what it is.

Jack tried to figure out what the problem was, “What? What is it?”

I knew we may have trouble should she figure out the truth...not that she wouldn’t, but I decided to give her something to imagine. “It’s a fucking staircase! Go over it!” A beat passed. “GO OVER IT!” They seemed to listen this time and as soon as Jack figured it out she tensed a bit. One snapped at her and she recoils to the side and tumbles back down.

“Jack!” Fry cried out sliding a few feet down herself.

Predators slammed down as Jack scrambled under the shield. The predator’s bone blade pierced the metal. Jack begun to take a thrashing as the predator howls trying to break free. “Riddick!”

I reached her as the predator finally tore clear and pounced blindly right in front of me. I caught the beast under the scythe blade protecting both me and Alou who was still on my back. I clicked madly and I pulled out my shiv and ripped his gut open. Pushing it aside I twisted its neck as straightened up, “Didn’t know who he was fucking with.”

We regrouped and I saw the holy man count heads twice. I knew he wouldn’t be mistaken, we were one man short. He started swiveling and yelling, “Suleiman!”

I didn’t want him to see his son dead, I figured it would be best not knowing so I interrupted him, “Get the girl back under! Keep going!” Imam didn’t seem to hear me he kept looking and yelling his son’s name. I finally grabbed his shoulder, “Keep going or I will!”

There was a thump and I heard bones break and Suleiman was back in our presence, though I have to give him some credit-he was still alive. He tried to reach for his father or anyone but just as fast as he appeared he disappeared. That’s what I was trying to avoid.

We trudged on, Imam prayed for his sons, and I fought my annoyance. We walked into a more open area of the canyon as the torches start spitting. Then it came. Rain.  _ Great _ …

Fry starts to panic. “Oh no. No, no, no…” She looked around.

Imam held up a hand and then examined it, “Rain.” He sounded defeated.

We marched on for a bit. I heard them stop and start to shift. I glance back and see them frantically to light a torch. I let out a deep laugh and I grinned at Imam, “So where the hell’s your God now, huh?”

Fry approached me, “Riddick? How close?” I pull off the goggles and look ahead, an idea forming. Fry continued close to hysteria, “Tell me the settlement is right there! RIDDICK, PLEASE!”

I shook my head, “We can’t make it.” Her shoulders sagged in utter defeat as the familiar awful sounds returned. I found a crevice and moved over to it it motioning it to them. “Here...hide here…” They scooted over and then one by one they started crawling in. “Inside...inside…” Once they were inside I slid the rock shield over the opening as the second torch of theirs went out.

I made my way to the muddy rise with the cells behind me, Alou still on my back. At the top I peered through the rain hoping she would forgive me, would understand. I highly doubted it, I would take her where she wanted to go and then get out of her hair. I pushed on and made it to the settlement. I climbed on the dark craft and cut straps free so I could gently set Alou on a bench so I could slide the cells in. My stomach churned as the ship came to life. I could go back for the group, but I doubt there would be a chance.


	22. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alou finally awakes from her morphine induced slumber... and discovers she and Riddick are the only ones on the skiff.

I moaned into alertness as I heard a soft humming below my head. I groaned, sitting up as I held my head. The morphine had ran out of my system, so I was currently feeling the last of the pain from before. I was soaked, and I shivered from the cold. Inhaling, I figured out I was in the skiff, but the constant humming made it difficult to try and pinpoint what the area was. With a hand braced against the bench I had been laid on, I stood, a hand reaching forward as I tried to pinpoint where the convict was.

“Riddick? Riddick, where are you?”

There was a low chuckle, and I heard something squeak as it turned, and a hand gently caught mine, and guided me to his lap, and I stumbled from my ankle before he scooped me up and sat me there. “I’m here, Princess. You’re safe in the skiff.”

I turned my head, inhaling, listening for the others. “Where is everyone?” He went silent, playing with a strand of my hair as I heard the computer running diagnostics. No other scents, no heartbeats, no other people breathing. “Riddick, where’s Jack?”

“Fell behind.”

I growled. “What do you mean she fell behind?”

“I had to leave them behind, Princess! You weren’t gonna make it at the rate those motherfuckers were coming after them!”

“You promised me you’d bring Jack with us! YOU FUCKING PROMISED RIDDICK!” my hand raised and slammed across his face before I could even register what I was doing. “You left that little girl out there to die!” I pulled my hand back to do it again.

He caught my wrist and the other as I started to swing that one. “I didn’t have a choice, Alou!” he twisted me, and I ended up straddling his lap. “If I kept trying to protect you and her at the same time, I was going to lose both of you! I had to make a call!”

“So you chose me?!”

“YES!” he snarled, standing up and slamming me against the wall. “I chose you because I know you trust me! I know I can trust you! That kid?! All I know is she thinks I’m someone she can look up to! I’m not! I’m a fucking convict with blood on my hands. She should be afraid of me. And so should you!” he growled, and his grip on my arms loosened. “You should be too… and even now you’re just pissed off at me… should be hiding in a corner…”

“Doesn’t matter what I should or should not be doing, Riddick!” I snarled, but his grip kept steady as I tried to shove him away. “What matters is you promised to protect Jack! And you didn’t!! You left her behind!!”

“Last I saw her she was alive ok?!” he snarled back. “I put and the others in a cave, blocked the entrance. They should be safe.”

“Should be? Should be safe and are safe are two different things,” I snapped.

“I know that. But the predators can’t get to them—”

“How do you know that, Riddick?”

“I DON’T!”

I glared in his direction. I’m sure he glared back. For the first time, I actually hated the man. He broke the one promise I trusted him to keep.

“Princess… I left them behind for you—”

“Do not use me as your smoke screen!”

“I’m not—”

“LIAR!”

I heard the shiv be drawn, and I turned my head as I felt it swing towards me, only to be embedded above my head. “I. Don’t.  **_Lie._ ** I made the choice. I needed you safe. I got you safe. I busted the light on the way here, so even if I wanted to I couldn’t get there and back safely!” his voice was a light growl. “And that would leave you here alone defenseless, and there’s nothing here for you to eat or drink. You would be starving, dehydrated, and helpless by the time those things would bust in here, and then you would be shredded alive.” I looked away, and his hand gripped my chin, forcing my face to look at him. “You were out cold on my back. I could not protect you, and them at the same time. I made the best choice I could after we lost the last of the Priest’s kids! If I had grabbed Jack, we would have been pressing our luck!”

“And we would have made it here and be gone by now!” I snapped, glaring as best I could. “You could have gotten us off planet—”

“Yea, but you forget one thing, Alou. I’m the most wanted criminal in the universe. Even if I did do that, and got us to the shipping lanes, we’d be hard pressed to convince someone I’m not who I am,” he sighed, pulling out the shiv and dropping it to the floor. Then he did something I didn’t expect. He pulled me close and buried his face in my hair. “Even with just the two of us it’s gonna be hard…”

I looked down, trying not to cry. “I promised her everything would be ok… I promised she’d be safe with you…”

He pressed his nose closer to my scalp. “I know, Princess… I know… and I promised to take her with us… but that was before I realized she was bleeding… and then the predators were targeting her… I don’t know if the three of us would have—”

“Riddick!” the voice of pilot sounded from outside, and the convict frowned as he stepped back, looking out the window.

“Huh… interesting…” he turned back to me, and scooped me up and sat me on the bench I had awoke on. “Stay here please.”

I nodded, listening as he walked back and opened the hatch. They met at opposite ends of the gangway—Fry in the rain outside, Riddick in the light inside. I listened quietly, the lights making it impossible for me to see what was happening.

“Strong survival instinct. Admire that in a woman,” Riddick said, and I could almost hear a purr in his voice. “Must be why I really like Alou. You’re getting up there though. Not that close to her, but nearly to the top of the list.”

I blushed, listening to the huffing and panting of the pilot. “You're not leaving. Not until we go back for the others!”

He laughed at that, and I wondered why he would laugh at her, but nearly come to breaking down when I asked him to.

“I promised them we'd go back with more light,” she snapped, and I heard something clink and clank as it was dropped on the ground. “And that's exactly what we're gonna do...”

Riddick chuckled softly. “Think you've mistaken me for somebody who gives a fuck.”

“What, you're afraid? Afraid of people who can actually see what you look like?” she snarled, and I growled lightly at the jab at my lack of sight.

“Confusin' me with Johns now—fear was  his monkey,” he growled lowly. “I only deal in life and death. All that stuff in between? Some shade of grey my eyes don't see. Alou, Alou I can deal with because she isn’t afraid of me. That’s why I took it upon myself to get her out.”

“ **_I trusted you_ ** , Riddick. I’m sure she trusted you to help Jack,” she seemed to becoming frustrated and desperate. “Goddamn, I trusted that some part of you wanted to rejoin the human race.”

“Truthfully?” Riddick seemed to crouch from how his voice moved, and his hands were rubbed together. “I wouldn't know how.”

Fry realized it's impossible to shame a shameless man who doesn’t care what she thinks. With desperation edging her voice, she spoke again. “Then wait for me. I'll go back myself. Just give me more light for them.” He tossed her a light, and I suspected it was the broken one. “Just come with me!”

“Got a better idea,” he said slowly. “Come with  **_me_ ** .” Fry's breathing hitched, and I fought to my feet again, hopping with a hand on the wall towards him to get closer. “They're already dead. Get on board.”

“Riddick—” I whimpered at him saying Jack, sweet, kind, young Jack, was dead. That broke something inside me.

“You're fuckin' with me,” Fry tried to retort. “I know you are.”

“'Course I am—but doesn't mean I won't leave you here,” he said with a chuckle, his head turns toward me. “If you believe anything about me, better be that. And Alou, you need to sit down and let your ankle rest.”

“No, you see, I  **_promised_ ** them...” Fry whimpered softly. “I have to... I have to go and....”

She's bleeding resolve. He could see it, I could hear it—We both could smell it—but he kept slashing away. And I didn’t sit down.

“Riddick—” I said softly.

“Step aboard, Carolyn,” he said, standing again.

Fry’s voice sounded tortured, “I can't....I can't....”

Riddick walked down as I heard Fry hit the ground. “Here. Make it easy on you.”

“Don't do this to me....”

“Just give me your hand,” he said gently, like he was talking to me.

“But they...” she whimpered, and I limped to the edge of the ramp, just enough darkness below to allow me to see him standing over a fallen pilot. “They could still be....”

“No one's gonna blame you. C'mon. Take my hand and save yourself, Carolyn.” A beat. She took his hand, and he started to guide her up, until he saw me. “Alou, I told you to sit down and rest your—”

He didn’t finish, because Fry screamed and turned, tackling him down the gangway to the mud below. They sprawled through mud. She got a knee on his neck. “I will not give up on them! I will not leave  **_anyone_ ** on this rock with those fucking things, even if it means—”

In a blur, Riddick rolled and slapped a shiv on her neck. His stance, though, is strangely calm. Curious. Even gentle.

“Riddick please… I’ll stay here… Just go back for Imam and Jack… Please… For me…” I begged, as they sat in their deadlock.

Riddick focused on Fry. “You'd die for them?”

Fry growled softly, “I would try for them.”

“You barely know them.”

She scoffed. “But I'm human. I know you view that as a weakness, but I'm sorry—I  **_do_ ** feel fear, theirs too. God damnit, Riddick—yes. I would die for them.”

I watched as Riddick let her up. “How, interesting… First things first. I need to get Alou settled down and comfortable.”

Fry nodded, and the convict came up and scooped me up as he walked inside, nuzzling my hair. The pilot followed to find some lights that worked as he sat me on the bench again.

“Princess, you need to stay here. I’ll leave the lights on… You should be safe… If I had thought about it I would have grabbed your bag…” he said as he checked my ankle again.

“I understand… Just… please get Jack back safe…”

He kissed my forehead. “I will… I promise.” He stood and walked away with Fry. The last I heard was the ramp being lifted again. Then… I was alone.

I sat back, gripping my head as I let out a loud cry, praying to any deity that would hear my wish for Jack and Imam to be ok, and for Riddick and Fry to bring them safely to the skiff quickly. With the power cells already in the ship, there was nothing to slow them down… With me in the skiff, there was nothing to burden Riddick from protecting Jack. Jack was my main priority. That little girl needed someone to keep her alive, she didn’t deserve to get out of whatever hellhole she was in before just to be brought down by a stupid cycle we females have to go through.

“Please… Please…” I pleaded softly. “Please let Riddick get her here safely… Please? And keep him safe.”


	23. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddick and Fry rush to get Jack & Imam... and Alou waits anxiously in the Skiff... Does everyone make it back?

In the soft blue light of the glowworms, Jack hid behind Imam as there were louder scratching at shield and boulder. Neither knew how long Fry had been gone, nor if she even managed to survive long enough to catch up with Riddick, and so Imam cocks his blade back, ready to do battle with...

Riddick as he heaves the shield aside. Behind him, Fry stood smiling despite being soaked by the pouring rain.

Jack stared all big eyed and amazed at the convict. “You came for us...” Fry smiled, walking over and hugging the teen as Imam studied the other man carefully. “Where’s Alou?” Jack asked, looking at Riddick.

“Safe and sound in the Skiff,” he answered simply, before looking over the other three survivors. “Now… Anyone not ready for this?”

Imam smiled, as if knowingly. “There… Mr. Riddick… Is my God.”

Alou tried to sleep, knowing it would help her to rest and heal, but her worry for her young friend and her protector were too strong to allow her to, so instead she curled up, a piece of cloth under her head, and a hand under that, when she felt something smooth and slightly sharp under her finger tips. Sitting up, she pulled it out, her fingers dancing over the smooth surface.

There were a few scuffs within it, and the part that was sharp was also scuffed and chipped… like it had been carved. Carefully, she lifted the unknown object to better test the scent, and then her unseeing eyes blinked. The scent that practically saturated the object was Riddick’s scent—that wonderful comforting scent that made her feel safe and home. She gripped the object—her mind quickly started calling it a shiv, as that was the only thing it could have been that completely soaked in his scent besides maybe his shirt.

He had left behind one of the few weapons he had. Either in case she had to use it, or because he noticed how Alou seemed relaxed when she could catch his scent, and she was so thankful for his consideration either way. It had only been about a few day cycles since they crashed, but he had already picked up on so many things for her, whether because of her telling him or him just studying her.

She laid down again, carefully holding the shiv in her left hand as she got comfortable, keeping it close enough for her to breathe in the scent, and slowly, she drifted into a sort of sleepless rest.

Protected by the meager light of two glow-worm bottles, the four other survivors head out. Riddick looked over his small group of followers, frowning slightly. “Tighter, tighter... Tight together…” As they reached the top of a very muddy rise, Riddick brought them all to a stop with an extended hand and one growled word. “Stop.”

They pile up awkwardly. Fry listened hard, only hears rainfall, and was confused at what he had them stop for. “I don't hear—”

He quickly covers her mouth as he stared down the rise, where water has pooled in a large water source. A single Predator drinks there.

Softly, under his breath, he speaks just loud enough for everyone to hear. “Doesn't see us...wait for it to leave—fuck…” another predator landed to drink. Then another… and another… “Their backs are to us, but the pool is turning into a major gathering place.” Soon they all can hear the clicking sounds above the steady drum of the rain. The nightmare is far from over. “Get behind me.”

Alou stood pacing against a wall. Sitting or lying down was no longer an option, so pacing as carefully as she could with a hand against the wall, she carefully fiddled with the shiv as she silently prayed for everyone to come back safe. Granted, some might think she was desperate for people who didn’t look down on her—maybe she was. But she was also a human being, and she didn’t want to die in a tin can waiting for the lights to go out all alone.

“They’ll be here soon,” she whispered to herself, pacing back and forth. “They’ll all be safe and sound.”

She paced back to the bench and sat down, gripping the shiv tighter, staring into the darkness of her blindness, praying over and over even more.

.

Riddick watched as over a half-dozen predators shifting places at the pool. A slim gap appeared between a few, and he reached back towards Fry. “When I go, we go. Full-throttle.” The pilot took it tightly, Jack taking hers, and Imam taking the teen’s. “Ready… ready…” The gap between predators widened into a passage. A gauntlet within a gauntlet—and Riddick bolted like a racehorse out of the gate, focused on that gap.

Linked to him like paper dolls, the others followed him blindly. He glared hard as a predator turned to stare over its shoulder at the sounds of movement, and the convict and his train of survivors were bearing down fast.

The survivors hit the water like lawn mowers on legs, crashing through, scattering water and predators alike, managing to reach the next muddy rise. Jack lost her grip on the others with the slippery slope, and started back sliding.

“RIDDICK!”

Riddick’s head snapped around and he shoved Fry and Imam forward as he grabbed the collar of Jack’s shirt as her legs hit the pool, and he muscled her back up the rise and then heaved her over the top, sending her slip sliding down the other side.

“Fry! You know the way!” he yelled.

Not waiting for him, Fry and Imam disappeared over the rise as Riddick turned to look down at the predators as they regrouped, and were beginning to crawl up the rise after them.

Fry, Imam, and Jack run hard, glow-worm lights bouncing wildly. And Riddick chased after them, the predators charging after him. The three others reach the settlement. They spill around a corner and see the lights of the skiff.

Alou stood, limping over and sitting in the copilot seat to stare into the darkness, hoping to see… something… anything. She was anxious and worried about everyone.

Ahead of him, Riddick saw Fry, Imam, and Jack vanishing around the corner. Breathing like a racehorse at the last turn before the homestretch, he followed in their steps, storming around the same corner. Suddenly a predator was  **_right there_ ** , right in his face.

He froze, watching as it swayed slightly, and then got himself in the blindspot, following it carefully as it swayed back and forth, and slowly, it began to back off, and it started to turn away. The convict took a deep breath, and started to walk towards the skiff, when another predator landed behind him, and he turned as it gave a cry, drawing the other to turn back. Then he was looking between them as he drew his only shiv—the other he had tucked under Alou’s cloth pillow in hopes she would have a weapon if she needed it… or something to remember him by if he didn’t make it back.

“I tried to get back, Princess…” he said softly to no one as he braced himself.  _ If I’m gonna die, one of these fuckers are gonna die with me… _

Imam and Jack stagger aboard, causing Alou to turn and give a happy cry as she staggered to greet them. Safe in the light of the head-beams, Fry turned back, panting, waiting.

Waiting.

Jack was roughly and tightly hugged by Alou, then pushed to have a seat, as the older woman then walked to the holy man as he spoke.

“Captain...” he said gently. “Come…” He wanted her to board the skiff. Fry gave it another beat, eyes sweeping the dark rain.

“Fry, where’s Riddick?” the blind woman asked, staring towards where she thought the pilot was.

“He was right behind—” she started to answer.

As if to alert all to his danger, terrible screams rip through the air from both man and predator. There was a helluva fight going on out there… very  **_close_ ** out there…

“Riddick,” Alou whispered, gripping the shiv tighter.

Fry snatched the glow-worms out of Imam's hand... And plunged into the darkness, homing in on the sounds until...

A blade flashed in her face. She ducked and spotted... Riddick. Bloody, muddy, he falls down on his knees, still trying to fight off the shadow-beasts that swirl and slash all around him. Around them both.

“It's me, it's me, it's me!” she chanted, slipping the light around his neck, and then she gasped…

His face, now caught in the glowing blue light, seeing his face clearly shows a very human expression there: Fear. She rushed to his side.

“Hold on to me…” she said. “Hold on to me.” She grabbed him by his armpits and tried to haul him to his feet. “C'mon, Riddick—Get up, get up, GET UP—said I'd die for  them , not you.”

Riddick finally got his feet under him, though he was leaning heavily against Fry. Gripping each other, they start moving, turning like dancers in a macabre waltz, hoping the predators can't fix on Riddick's blood.

“Just 10 steps... keep turning, keep turning...” she spoke softly. “That's right... others are already ‘board, waitin' for us right now...” she turned them again. “Five steps...c'mon, almost there, Riddick... Alou’s waiting… almost there... we're almost—” Something jolts them, and her last breath comes out as a soft gasp.

Searching each other's eyes. Someone just got slashed from behind, slashed bad. Riddick stared into her face as she gave a sad smile.

And in an eye blink she's gone, ripped from his arms. There was no scream. No cry. No final words. Just...

**Blackness** .

And he fell to his knees. “Not for me.... Not for me!”

Alou stood waiting patiently at the entrance of the skiff, turning the shiv she had in her hand nervously as she stared into the blackness, forcing her eyes to look beyond the circle of light, when she finally saw Riddick round a corner… without Fry.

There was a grim look of angry determination on the convicts face. As he approached the injured woman, he carefully scooped her up and sat her in the copilot’s seat as he walked inside to the controls, shutting the hatch.

Hesitantly, she spoke his name. “Riddick?”

“She wasn’t supposed to die for me…” it was soft, like it wasn’t meant to be heard.

Alou was at a loss, but remembered how Fry swore she would die to save Imam and Jack… and then what he said caught up to her and the others—Fry had died trying to get Riddick back to the ship.

Jack looked between the two as Imam worked his prayer beads.

“So much prayer to make up for…” he said, flicking them like he was counting the prayers he need to say. “I seriously don’t know where to begin.”

“I know where’d I start,” Jack said softly to the priest.

Alou focused her attention on Riddick, inhaling softly as the scent of blood came to her. “Riddick—”

He growled lowly, not quite glaring at her, but not just staring at her either from the corner of his eyes. “Not now…” Riddick continued flipping switches, and started to move the thrusters, before he paused, reversed them, and started switching lights off.

The three stared at—towards in Alou’s case—him. Jack spoke first.

“Riddick, what are you doing?”

The ship went silent, and Alou froze as she heard the first clicks before the first clanks above them started. Riddick glanced at her, then focused outside as he watched the predators begin to swarm the skiff.

Jack whispered softly. “Can we just get the hell out of here now?”

The clanks slowly grew louder, as well as additional bumps and rams. Riddick turned to look at Jack. “We can’t leave…” Jack gasped softly at this response, and Alou frowned as she watched Riddick turn back to stare out the front windows fiercely. As she turned to look out as well, a predator dropped down onto the window, causing her to gasp loudly, quickly covering her mouth as Riddick continued. “Without saying goodnight,” Riddick growled lowly.

Then he flipped everything back on quickly and started the thrusters, blinding Alou temporarily as the predators behind the skiff were incinerated, and the ones that tried to charge the ship as it flew upward out of the atmosphere were rammed out of the way, thudding against glass and metal, some getting caught in the flames.

Out of the blackness, a spot of fire raced toward the stars. It resolved into the skiff, fabric wings burning off as it hit escape velocity. A bloody hand toggled through nav-charts, plotting a rendezvous with "Sol-Track 17B" shipping lane.

In the cockpit, Riddick looked up to find Jack standing beside him. She stared hypnotically at the stars ahead. Alou sits on the other side staring into endless sky she can never enjoy again as Jack was.

The convict then made a secret vow that he would do whatever it took to get her eyes fixed. Somehow. The woman deserved to be able to see the universe she had been missing.

“Probably okay to talk to me now,” he said softly, glancing around the teen to the woman, who looked towards him.

“Not sure where to go… I was just runnin' away when this whole thing started,” she said softly. “Where you goin'?”

Riddick chuckled. “Not sure. I was just runnin' away when this whole thing...”

The pair smiled at each other, and then glanced at Alou, who shrugged when she sensed the looks. “Don’t ask me… I switched tickets with some guy in the port back on Taurus 3 for my Taurus 4 ones. They were for New Mecca… but I don’t think I was gonna stop there…”

Stars swept the windscreen as the skiff makes a course-correction. One very bright star came into view.

Riddick looked back towards Imam. “Might interest you...”

Imam moves forward. Seeing the star, his face lifted. “New Mecca...”

“Think a soul could get lost there? With all those pilgrim-types?” the convict asked quietly.

“It's more a place where souls are found, Mr. Riddick.”

As Riddick ponders the possibilities, the first sun flared out from behind the eclipsing planet. Its light felt cleansing. Renewing. Life-giving.


	24. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the survivors wait to get picked up, events allow for Alou and Riddick to have another bonding moment. Soon they arrive in Mecca after a brief... incedent.  
> Does Alou stay behind when Riddick eventually leaves? Or does she follow him and the sense of safety he grants her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long it took to get this out. I finally got back to work in june and I've been trying to work out the sequel for you all. So here is the final chapter of Walking in Darkness. Thank you everyone for your kindness and reception of this. I've been working on this story since Riddick came out back in 2014, but I started in way back in about 2010. It has gone through many rewrites and edits, but I am satisfied with its current standing, and I hope to get the sequel finished as soon as possible.

I tapped Jack’s arm as she continued to stand between me and Riddick. “Find the first aid kit.”

Riddick clearly looked at me confused, especially when I scooted out of my seat and started moving the shreds of his pant legs. “Princess, what the fuck are you doing?”

“I know you’re hurt. I’m gonna return the favor and patch you up.”

“You don’t need—”

I growled, squeezing rather harshly on a wound, causing him to growl in pain. “Yes, I do.”

Jack handed me the first aid kit, and I opened it and dug around inside trying to find some hydration peroxide. The teen knelt beside me, and then put a bottle in my hand.

“Thanks Jack,” I opened the bottle and turned back to Riddick.

“I said no,” he growled, and in answer I just dumped the bottle over his wounds, causing him to yell and grip the chair arms. “Damnit! That fucking hurts!”

“Then don’t tell me no when your bleeding all over the floor,” I snapped, setting the half empty bottle aside and grabbing a piece of gauze to wipe his wounds clean.

He growled, glaring down at me, I’m sure as I ran my fingers over the wounds to check for rocks or any other debris. “You don’t have to fucking do it. I can do it myself.”

I squeezed again, making him yelp, which made Jack snigger in the background. “Richard B. Riddick, if you fucking argue with me again I will give you another cut.”

He went silent as I resumed working on his leg, cleaning everything out of them before reaching into the kit again. “Huh… knew I liked you for something… feisty.”

“Don’t annoy your nurse. She can make things hurt worse,” I said with a smirk as I threaded a surgical needle and then pour peroxide over it and the thread before I started stitching up his wounds carefully.

“How are you doing that without seeing?” Jack asked curiously.

I smiled. “Since I can’t see, I have to memorize things in a hurry, and since I’ve already measured every inch of the wounds, stitching him up isn’t that hard.” I kept working as I spoke, smiling as Riddick didn’t complain anymore as I continued to work.

After a while, I finished, putting everything away before I started to stand. However, my ankle was really starting to hurt, so as I tried to get up, it gave out, and I found myself falling towards Riddick, who immediately caught me.

“Alright. That’s enough straining that ankle for now,” he growled, scooping me up and sitting me back in the other chair. “Now you sit there and stay put.”

“Riddick—”

“No. You are going to sit and rest.”

I sighed, but nodded. “Fine.

A few days later, we were cruising in the Sol-Track lane, waiting for some ship to catch our hails. I was still in pain from my ankle, so Riddick gave me small doses of morphine to help keep the edge off, as well as cut the stitches and redid them in proper light after properly cleaning them again. Jack tended to Riddick’s legs for me, and Imam had managed to find some freeze dried food.

I was curled up as best as I could in the chair, dozing lightly. I felt a hand gently taking the shiv out of my hand, and then a pair of them carefully drape a blanket over me. I opened my eyes, the large shape of the convict moving back from me.

“Riddick?”

“You looked cold,” he said quietly, and I watched as he sat down again. “How’s the ankle?”

“Better… the doses of morphine are keeping the edge off… Once we get to New Mecca I bet it will be fine…” I said sleepily, not feeling like sleeping, but I knew if I did, Riddick would not let anything hurt me.

“Good,” he sighed, checking over the computers and sending another hail out.

“How much in supplies do we have left?” I asked as he moved from his chair.

“I’ll check… but I don’t think it’ll last too much longer…” he walked back, and I turned to watch as his shape looked through the storage box. “I’ll send out a wider ranged hail…”

“What if no one picks us up?” I asked as he came back to me. “What will we do then?”

“I’ll get you all there somehow…” he growled softly. “I promise.”

Before anything else could be said, there was a loud noise like a returning call, and he quickly sat down as a voice called over the coms.

“Unidentified Skiff, identify yourselves.”

Pushing buttons, he returned the hail, and spoke. “This is William Johns. I have three civilians on board with me and we are low on supplies. We’re heading for New Mecca.”

“Kinda a piss-poor ship for that kind of run in this sector,” the voice said. “What are you doing out here?”

“Crashed back on a backwater planet. Lost a lot of people,” Riddick said, and I kept quiet as he weaved his words carefully. “Barely made it off ourselves.” There was radio silence, and I listened Jack and Imam stirred. And Riddick flicked off the coms again. “They’re Mercs… They probably have already figured out I’m not Johns.”

“What do we do?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know…” he growled. “But I do know we have to hide at least Alou…”

I blinked. “What?! Why?! And **_HOW_ **?”

He stood, moving to a storage box, pulling out shit and tossing them around before gathering extra blankets and other soft objects. “This should do it…” he stood and started walking towards my spot. “Come on, Princess.”

“Riddick—”

“We gotta keep you safe, they’d go after you because not only are you pretty, but in their eyes you’re the weakest, and with your ankle, you’d never be able to fight them off or escape,” he scooped me up. “And I did not spend a whole damn eclipse keeping you alive to let these fucking bastards hurt you.” Once turned, he looked towards Jack. “Bring the morphine out of the first aid kit, and an oxygen mask and tank from the cabinet.”

As Jack did that, the convict carried me over to the box, and gently laid me inside, and I felt my heart race in fear. “Riddick, I really don’t—”

He put a finger against my lips. “Please… just trust me. I promise I’ll come back and get you before you know it. Once it’s safe. I’m gonna hook you up with the oxygen to help you breath, and the morphine to help you sleep. It’s the best I can do without proper cryo supplies.”

I swallowed, whimpering softly. “Ok…” I replied as he leaned down, making sure I was comfortable before helping me slip on the mask, and settled the tank alongside me.

“Here’s the syringe with the morphine,” Imam said, and Riddick took it from him as he gently rubbed my arm where he was going to inject it into my system. “And they are trying to hail us again.”

“Alright… Princess, just relax…. Catch up on your sleep…” he said it very softly as he slowly injected the morphine into my system. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

“Promise me something…” I said softly, gripping his arm, earning a grunt. “Keep… Jack… safe…”

“I will… Sleep…” his voice growled softly, and the numbness of the morphine slowly took over as he closed the lid of the box after turning on the oxygen tank.

When I woke up, it turns out Riddick had gotten a better starhopper for us—after killing a lot of mercs—with enough supplies and cryo juice to get us to New Mecca. And it also turned out that I had been out for almost four days because of the setting of oxygen he put me on so he knew I wouldn’t run out. That kept the morphine circling my system for longer than normal because of it.

“Easy… I’m not gonna put you in cryo for a few days. You need to get the rest of the drugs out of your system,” Riddick growled as I started to get comfortable in the copilot seat.

“Cryo doesn’t work on people like you and me, Riddick,” I sighed, staring unseeing at him. “Primitive side’s too active for us to properly shut down for it.”

He chuckled, and I heard his chair turn towards me. “So, you were awake the whole time on the other ship.”

“Eh, I napped off and on… til we crashed,” I shrugged. “You were wide awake weren’t ya?”

“I heard you shifting. I thought maybe you were sleeping fitfully if anything. At the time, I didn’t really think anything of it. I was too busy getting creative with ways of killing Johns… I kinda like how it ended up happening better than all those.”

I smiled. _Again… how does this man not make me scream in terror when he talks about killing people?_ I leaned to the side slightly. “I bet.”

He chuckled, and I heard the tell-tale signs of him checking the systems as he went to take care of Jack and Imam to make sure their cryo-sleep was working right, and I stared forward… wondering what stars I was staring at blindly. As I watched a sky that I’d never see again, tears escaped the corner of my eyes, and down my cheeks without me noticing.

“Hey, don’t cry for him. He don’t fucking deserve anyone’s tears. Especially yours.” The growl was low, abrupt, and obvious in who it was from as I jumped as a finger wiped away one stream of tears. I swung a hand at him, as I was startled and unsure where he was. His hand gripped my wrist tightly, and another cupped my cheek, a thumb brushing away my tears. “It’s just me. I’m kneeling in front of you.” My other hand found the top of his head as I gasped for air from my self-induced panic attack as he gently eased his hold on my wrist. “Easy. You’re alright. Deep breath.”

Once my breathing subsided, I smacked his arm. “Don’t fucking scare me like that!”

He chuckled, and resumed wiping my face of tears. “Don’t fucking cry for Johns—”

“I wasn’t fucking crying for that bastard! Why would I cry for some asshole who wanted to kill a little girl who just happened to have her period at the worst possible time? You can’t blame and punish her for something that is biological!” I snapped, kicking him back slightly as best as I could with my good foot.

“Then why the fuck are you crying?” he snarled, gripping the arms of my chair as he tried to intimidate me by standing over me. “Cause the way I see it, we were talking about little ol’ Johnsie’s death, and before I know it your fucking crying over here.”

“I’m fucking crying because I can’t fucking see the stars!” I roared, my tears starting again. Not because of him trying to intimidate me. Not because of Johns. Because I couldn’t see the stars—I couldn’t talk to my mother.

My mother always told me when I was a child, if something ever happened to her, she would go up to heaven, and move into the brightest star in the Constellation Dame Maria—Lady Mother. She said that way she knew she could watch over me. And if I ever needed to talk, I could just find that star and talk to it. She’d hear me.

When I had Ginger, she would find it for me, pointing my hand to it so I could talk to my mother after I lost my sight. She’d locate it, show it to me, then leave me alone so I could speak to her in private.

Now I had no Ginger. I had no sight. I could not find my mother so I could talk to her. I couldn’t…

“Damnit Alou, tell me what’s wrong!” Riddick snapped me out of my thoughts.

“I need… I need to find Deiparae Omnes…” I whispered, choking back another sob. “Is it in sight? Please… just tell me that…”

There was a long… uncomfortable silence. I could hear his fingers digging into the fabric of the chair arms, then release, then dig again. Like that ticking sound you hear from any old pocket watch. Then, there was a sigh, and he stood straight and moved over to his seat, and I heard clicking. “I gotta look it up… I can’t tell stars from each other… Just give me a minute,” he told me, and I stood slowly, limping over. “Sit—”

I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, crying into his shoulder as he stiffened. “Thank you…”

A hesitant hand patted my arm. “Easy… I’m just looking it up for you… why do you need to know where it is anyways?”

“It’s… it’s kinda stupid…” I whispered, nuzzling his shoulder.

“I won’t think so I promise,” he growled as he clicked on something.

“My… my mother… before she passed away, told me if something ever happened to her,” I spoke softly, and I felt him gently move me so I was leaning more against him than the chair. “That when she went to Heaven, she would go to the brightest star in the Dame Maria Constellation… so I could always find her if I wanted to talk to her… Until my… “accident”…” I stressed that word, earning a soft growl from the convict. “I could find Deiparae Omnes on my own… then… my maid… Ginger… she would point my hand to it so I knew where it was…”

“And now it’s up to me to be your eyes… As best as I can,” He finished, gently taking my hand and placing it against the glass. “She’s right there… about two clicks out.” Standing, he scooped me up so I was sitting in his seat. “I’ll be over checking Jack’s vitals if you need me.” I blinked, tears of joy and gratefulness filling my eyes. “No need for those. Just… do what you need to.”

As he walked away, I was quiet for a moment, before I spoke. “Hey, momma…”

When we arrived on New Mecca, Imam had a doctor look over and make sure my ankle was healing properly. Riddick never left my side, except at night so I could—attempt—to get some sleep. Somehow, I ended up finding him wherever he was at night, my dreams filled with the predators of the planet, which he and I started calling Hell. We would talk quietly into the night, and somehow in the morning, I always found myself waking up in my room.

Jack was enrolled in school, much to her disappointment, and Riddick only taught her the bare minimum when it came to self-defense. Which often lead to her screaming at the convict that he could teach her so much more, and him pointing out she shouldn’t need it here, to which she would counter that she would need it if they—implying Riddick take her with him—ever had to leave. Riddick would then vanish at that point, leaving a pissed off teenager in his wake, and me and a priest to try and calm her down so she could do her school work. Imam would usually make sure she would actually do that.

I however, would find myself tracing Riddick’s scent, following him to where he worked as a laborer in the market. There, we sat talking quietly, telling each other our stories. I told Riddick about my mother, and everything she taught me, and Ginger. He told me about his life in countless foster homes and orphanages, about how he went through so many that he that all the faces of the caretakers just seemed to blend together, and he couldn’t name which household bully was his least favorite or easiest to beat for top spot in the yard.

I wanted to avoid talking about my father at all costs—I felt if I talked about it, he would find me… and I would end up where I had been… being shipped off to be some man’s blind trophy wife—even that would not be proper terminology—I would be bought and paid for like a piece of furniture… or a dog. I would only be there for my husband to—supposedly—flaunt around and in exchange for whatever rank said man would give me with his name, I would produce heirs to his name and be an obedient darling woman who only speaks when spoken to and never of important matters. Riddick tried to make me talk about him. Sometimes purposely baiting me, wanting me to bite. But… I somehow knew enough about the way his mind worked that I was able to dodge the questions.

It had been almost six months since Hell. And I awoke as I heard my door close softly. I sat up, dressing quickly as I poked my head out and looked down the hall to see the form of Riddick moving down the hall with a small bag.

 _He’s leaving…_ I grabbed my own bag I had ready for when he did leave, and I followed him out of the house at a distance, keeping my eyes focused on his form as I followed him silently.

We ended up in the port, and he was opening up the back hatch as the sun came up, and I was only relying on my sense of smell as I walked to the edge of the ramp as he climbed aboard. I waited only a moment, then let one foot land on the ramp to let him know I was there.

“You should be in bed,” he growled softly. “Getting your beauty sleep.”

“Ain’t no beauty sleep when my dreams are nightmares, and my Convict Knight is sneaking out in the middle of the night,” I retort. “A Princess can’t live without her Knight.”

He chuckled, and his bag hit a wall before landing on the floor. “You can get a better knight.”

“I don’t want nor need a better knight,” I stated, walking up. “Besides, I’d rather deal with mercs than get married to some wimpy brat.”

“You’d have a castle.”

“Don’t need it.”

He stood over me, and his scent—that wonderful scent—overwhelmed my senses. This… this scent was home. This scent was safety. Wherever this man went, I would follow until he told me with his own words, that he no longer wanted me around. And then, I would leave. Until then, I would run where he ran.

“So, where are we going?” I asked quietly.

He chuckled, and gently wrapped an arm around my shoulders. “Where no one will find us for a while.”

“Sounds wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for your following, your kudos, and your reviews for this story. This is one of my babies so to speak, and I do enjoy this series, and I have plans for how it all plays out. And with rumors of another movie coming out, the plot of that movie may affect how the story ends if it comes out here soon.  
> Standing in Darkness, the sequel to Walking in Darkness and the second installment of the In Darkness series, is still in the process of getting written, and so I might post another story I have been working on.  
> There are three options, and I will let you let me know in the reviews.  
> One is a Naruto fanfic that brings in siblings for everyone's favorite silver haired sensei, and perhaps gives a bit of a background to the mysterious Hatake clan... (1: The Hatakes:Part 1. AU. Takes place during the first main series of Naruto with some dates and ages of events tweaked for the story to make sense.)  
> The second is a Legend of Zelda fanfic, where the Link we follow is not quite the hero you would expect, and she must traverse the world trying to right the sins and sorrows of the Calamity while also trying to figure out she is not who others believe she is to be. (2: Silent Screams. Takes place during BOTW and does involve a fem!Link, LGBTQ+ themes and mentions of past abuse at some point.)  
> The final option is another Legend of Zelda, taking place before and during the events 10,000 years before the Calamity in Breath of the Wild, following the rise of that Hero, and how fates tore apart the world they had hoped for, as well as the life and fall of the last Gerudo King. (3: Gerudo Son, Zonai Daughter. Takes place in the universe of BOTW and invovles a Fem!Hero and a Good!Ganondorf for a majority of the story. This story is both a prequel and a sort of sister story to Silent Screams.)
> 
> I offer these options. You can vote for which story piques your interest and we can see about getting it posted. Silent Screams will be posted mainly in sections of Arcs. All three stories are WIPS but are further along than standing in Darkness.  
> I hope to write for you again soon!


End file.
